Twin Shadows
by Arcaddian
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and he's back with kids. Or is he? Hermione's goal is not to kill him and Ron's trying to keep the peace. H/Hr and a few surprises.
1. Soap Suds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy.  
"Twin Shadows"  
  
Chapter 1 'Soap Suds'  
"Get up, Harry! Get up!"He heard the boy exclaim excitedly. "Yeah, get up! We wanna go!" Harry rolled over to his side and realized that it was a big mistake for the twins pounced on him. "Come on, Harry. You promised." Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the two of them. They could hardly contain their excitement and were jumping up and down with glee on his bed. "Alright, I'm up! Just stop jumping, please." He still wasn't used to the idea of sleeping in a waterbed and it was making him a little sea sick.   
  
"You two need to get dressed, have breakfast and then we'll leave for the zoo. You still want to go right?" He said teasingly to the two. "Yes!" They both exclaimed as they were running to their rooms to change. Harry followed them in and went to their dressers to pull out their clothes to wear for the day. He still couldn't believe how his summer had turned out. So far it was one of the best he has had yet. He smiled at the boy and girl before him waiting a bit impatiently to get dressed. He had grown quite close to them in just the few weeks that he had known them and had even been trusted by their parents to watch them by himself while they were out of town for a few days.   
  
He couldn't believe how his luck had changed when he had come back to Number 4 Privet Drive just three weeks ago. The Marshalls had moved into the house across from his aunt and uncle's house. Uncle Vernon had told him on the drive home not to bother them in any way for they were a prominent family and didn't need to be bothered with a boy like him. Harry couldn't have really cared though, until the children saw him. They had immediately ran over to him and asked if he could come over to play. Uncle Vernon was furious but couldn't refuse them for their mother had accompanied them and was a bit curious also. After spending the afternoon with the twins, Harry had been asked if he could watch them durring the rest of the summer while Mr. and Mrs. Marshall worked at their law firm. Harry was estatic! Not only was he getting paid to do something that he was enjoying, but he had his own room there when they're working late.  
  
Harry helped Jamie tie his shoes and them turned to straighten Jasmine's dress, for she had put it on backwards. Jamie snickered and pointed at his sister. "Shut up Jamie! It's not funny! You can't dress yourself either!" She yelled at her brother while sticking out her tongue at him. He in turn tripped her as she was walking into the hallway. She gets up and trys to charge him, just as Harry picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. "Oh, no you don't! No misbehaving today."  
She's kicking and screaming as he carries her downstairs to the kitchen unknown to Harry, Jamie's making faces and laughing at her behind his back. "I wouldn't laugh if I was you Jamie, I'm fixing to let her go." Harry told the boy as he paled.  
  
Harry set her down and started on breakfast. After the three were done and washed the dishes, Harry called a cab to pick them up to take them to town. As he's gathering the last minute belongings, he hears the cab blow it's horn announcing it's arrivial. He quickly grabed the money that the Marshalls had left for them and gathered the twins as he was checking to make sure that the house was securely locked up. Walking out to the cab, Jamie sees Uncle Vernon washing the car and screams, "Hi Mr. Jerksley!"  
"Harry! What are you teaching them?!" Vernon spews out at Harry, turning purple from the exertion.  
"Nothing Uncle Vernon. You must have heard him wrong. Sorry." Harry quickly retorted as he hurriedly steered the twins into the back of the cab and quickly told the driver to take them to the zoo. The quicker he got away from here, the better.   
As they were pulling away, Jamie put his head out the window and stuck his tongue out at Mr. Dursley. Vernon was so surprised that he dropped the hose into the bucket of suds. Jamie exclaimed in glee when he saw the soap bubbles rise in the air and hit Uncle Vernon square in the face. Jasmine turned around to see what Jamie was laughing at and smiled at her twin. "You did that, didn't you?" "Yeah, it was great wasn't it?" He smiled at her and they sank down in the back seat talking quietly on what had happened. Harry, hearing what had just transpired, turned to see his uncle storming furriously into the house. He looked down at the two and smiled. Yes, this is going to be a good day. 


	2. Out of the Ashes

Twin Shadows  
"Out of the Ashes"  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I only use them for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers.  
By the end of the day, Harry was exhausted. The twins had really been a handful and he was looking forward to putting them to bed. Jamie had let one of the snakes out and pandemonium erupted throughout the zoo. Jasmine had pushed her brother up against the monkey cage and they had grabbed a hold of him. He threatened to get her back, and he was true to his word. About an hour later, Jamie had pushed his sister right into the large water fountain in the center of the cat exhibits. She was furious and started screaming at him. Finally, Harry had enough and put a stop to all of it by threatening to stay at the Dursley's tonight. He never would, but they didn't know that. The two finally calmed down and Harry had Jasmine change into a different outfit.  
  
He smiled at how the two were now. They were almost asleep in the back of the cab leaning against Harry. After all of the trouble they had given him, the day hadn't been too bad. They were great kids and everything, but they were always fighting. It reminded him of Ron and Hermione. He smiled at the thought of his two best friends and wondered how they were doing and then it hit him. The searing pain emitting from his scar was so strong that he nearly passed out. The cab driver noticed that he was in pain and asked if he was alright. He stopped the car at the end of Privet Drive and got out to help Harry when he saw a commotion going on down in the street. Harry had looked up and saw the same thing. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were outside his uncle's house.   
  
He pleaded with the driver to get back in the cab and get out of here as quick as he could mutter to him about leaving something at the restaurant. The driver hurriedly got back in the cab and sped back to London on Harry's request. Harry was almost in a panic by the time they were back in London and arrived back at the restaurant. He ran inside pretending to look for a forgotten item, so not to alert the suspicions of the driver and quickly ran back to the cab. He had told the driver that there was a change in plans and that they were going to stay at a hotel tonight. There was no way that he was going back there tonight.  
  
Harry carried the twins into their room and gently laid them on the bed. He felt very protective of them and if anything happened to them because of him, he would never be able to forgive himself. He sat down in the chair that was beside the bed and watched at how peacefully the two were sleeping. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.   
  
He wished that Hedwig was here so he could alert Dumbledore, but she was delivering a message to Sirius at the moment. His mind was racing with things to do and what was going on. 'How did Voldemort find me? I thought that Dumbledore said that there were all kinds of wards up so that it was almost impossible to find me. What if he hurt the Dursleys?' At that last thought, Harry shuttered. He didn't really like his aunt, uncle and cousin, but he didn't want them to die either. He knew that they had probably been tortured to tell where Harry was or worse, probably dead.   
  
All the weight from his fourth year was coming back to haunt him again. Hermione and Ron had finally convinced him during the middle of the school year that it wasn't his fault, but now he was having some serious doubts again. It was his entire fault that Voldemort was there, after all he was looking for him. Harry sat down on the floor and put his head on his knees. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched the back of his head.  
  
"Harry, don't cry. I'll protect you" Jasmine said innocently, while brushing away Harry's tears. Harry was touched by this simple show of affection and gladly took her in his arms. He was comforted by her soothing words and couldn't believe that she was only four-years-old. He marveled at her abounding love for him, for she was the reason that he was taken into the Marshall family so quickly. She had never showed affection to anyone. He got up and went back over to the bed to let her go back to sleep. She was almost asleep when he laid her head on the pillow. As soon as he let go of her, she woke up and called out for him. "Harry! Don't go. Please. I'm scared." The last bit tugged at his heart and he knew he could never refuse her.  
  
  
"BOOM!" Harry shot up out of bed with his wand drawn not knowing exactly where he was. He was a bit disoriented when everything that had happened to him last night rushed to him and he looked around for the twins. He spotted them sitting in front of a television watching a movie called "The Borrowers"(AN...hehe). It was at the part when Pea green's dad had to save him in the milk factory. "Jamie look at his hair. It's almost as bad as yours." Jasmine giggled as her brother scowled at her.  
"You're just jealous because the girls like it. Right Harry?" Jamie exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair imitating how Harry always did it.  
"How did you know I was up?" "I seen you in the mirror." Jamie simply told Harry as he pointed across the room at the mirror. He turned around to finish watching the movie.  
  
Harry had a thousand thoughts going through his mind, but he didn't want to let the kids know that he was worried and a bit scared. He called room service to order breakfast and then jumped into the shower. He quickly changed and came out to see that the twins weren't in front of the television anymore. He was about to call out for them when he heard whispering coming from under the bed.   
"How do you work this thing?"  
"Jamie, stop it. That's Harry's stick. He's going to be mad."  
"Shh, I think the water stopped. Where's Harry?" Jamie whispered to his sister as he noticed the bathroom door was open. They were both peering out from under the bed when something, or should I say someone grabbed them. "Arrgh! Let me go!" They both screamed.  
"What are you two up to and what are you doing with my wand? Jamie you know you can't do magic, your too young." Harry said gently as he was trying to prod his wand from Jamie's grasp.  
"I can too! I made the bubbles fly up in Mr. Jerksley's face yesterday. Jasmine seen it. She knows." Jamie shot back defensively. Harry was about to correct Jamie, but the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.  
  
While they were eating, they had decided to go back home and Harry hoped that everything was alright. He rushed them off to take a bath, for they had worn more than they had eaten. While they were playing in the bathtub, Harry turned the television on. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing.   
  
"…and breaking news. More coverage on the unknown devastating explosion on Privet Drive, investigators are claiming that it was a massive underground gas explosion and sadly to say there were no survivors. Witnesses claimed to have seen bright green flames engulfing the midnight sky. No probable cause at what triggered the explosion. More coverage following at noon." Harry glanced at the television and seen the horrific sight, as the entire street lay in ruins. As he collapsed into the chair, Harry had seen a profile of Peter Pettigrew in the background of the simmering ashes. 


	3. This Can't Be Happening

Twin Shadows  
  
Chapter 3~ This Can't Be Happening!  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...I'm just borrowing them for my amusement, my niece and for all of my readers. Enjoy!  
Hermione woke up to Crookshanks impatiently nuddging her head, as he did every morning when he was ready to eat. "Alright! Alright! I'm awake! Honestly, can't anyone get to sleep in nowadays?" She mumbled to no one in particular. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and found her slippers. Slipping them on, Crookshanks jumped down from the bed and went to the door. As Hermione was walking down the stairs, she saw her father watching the morning news. She smiled at him and trudged into the kitchen for breakfast. She wasn't that hungry, so she just grabbed a bowl of cereal and went to join her father. As she was sitting down, she heard what the news was about and her cereal bowl shattered on the floor. "That's where Harry lives." She said in disbelief as tears were starting to form in her eyes. Her father looked at her with a sad expression and gently broke the news to her. "You have a letter from Hogwarts. It came this morning."  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed the letter and ripped it open hoping it was good news about Harry. As she read the letter, tears fell down her cheeks in disbelief at what was written. No, this can't be true! Harry can't be dead! She didn't want to believe it. As reality set in, she fainted. Her father gently placed her on the couch and picked up the letter. He didn't mean to pry in his daughter's business but he needed to know what had upset her so much.   
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I regret to inform you that there has been an attack last night at Harry's residence. There isn't a trace of him. Due to the devastation of what has happened, we have come to the conclusion that Harry has perished in this most unfortunate accident. If there is anything I can do to help ease your pain I would, but that is not possible. The entire wizarding world is in mourning today for our great loss. Please accept my condolences.   
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Mr. Granger couldn't believe his eyes. Harry dead? No this can't be true! He ran to inform his wife about the news and they were very concerned at how their daughter would cope with this. 'This is not good.' He thought.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Burrow there was nothing but silence at the Weasley house. They had found out the news shortly after it had happened and it was devastating. Ginny and Ron had not eaten or slept since the news had come to them last night. Ron had just stared out the window and kept muttering, "This can't be happening." Ginny had shut herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone. Mrs. Weasley's heart went out to both of her children, but knew that harder times were ahead and she had to prepare for them. It was then that she wondered about Hermione and realized that Dumbledore would have told her by then, if she didn't know already. I should see if she wants to stay here for the summer, but then thought twice about it. Harry had spent almost all of his summers here with her and Ron and it might be too painful for her. She decided that she would let Hermione decide and sent her an owl with the invitation.  
"Harry, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Jamie inquired. Harry pulled from his stupor and looked at the child in disbelief. He was trying to think of how to explain what he had just heard to the two youngsters. "Come here and sit down. I have to tell you something that's a bit alarming." Harry gently persuaded the twins to sit on both sides of him. "What does alarming mean, Harry?" Jasmine asked. "It means a little scary. Do you know why we didn't go home last night?" Harry gently prodded them. "Is it because we fell asleep in the cab Harry?" Jasmine inquired. "No, somethings wrong." Jamie exclaimed. Harry would never cease to be amazed at how Jamie just knew things like that.   
  
He looked down at the two and slowly but gently told them what had transpired from last night. He had also just found out that the Marshalls had came home early last night and perished along with the Dursleys. He was all they had left and there was no way that he was going to abandon them nor let anything happen to them now. He decided then and there that he was going to keep his identity a secret until he got to Hogwarts this fall. He knew Dumbledore would let them stay with him or at least he hoped he would.   
  
He looked in the mirror and checked out his appearance, he almost didn't recognize himself for he had changed quite a bit. His hair was shorter, which he liked a lot better than the way his hair had been before. It was now spiked on the top with his hair a bit longer in the back. His scar was hidden with Muggle make-up, something that he wouldn't go around telling everyone. It kept people from starring at him, so it couldn't be all that bad. He had also gotten contacts, they were a gift from the Marshalls for taking such good care of their kids...he later found out that Jamie and Jasmine had been adopted. They had gotten him a regular pair along with one that changed his eye color to blue. He loved those and wore them as much as possible. Those were the ones he had in now. Even his best friends wouldn't recogonize him.  
  
He gathered the twins together and got ready to leave for Diagon Alley. He figured that being there would be safer and he could hide without anyone getting suspicious. He informed the twins where they were going and they exclaimed in glee. "Harry, can we see what broom you have? Your going to show us right? Are we really going to see a bunch of witches and wizards there?" Harry then realized what else he was going to have to do. "I have to ask both of you a favor. Can you do it for me?" He asked gently. Both of them replied at the same time, "We'd do anything for you Harry." "Yeah, cause you think he's cute." Jamie threw at his sister.   
"Alright you guys, I'm serious. I have to ask that you don't call me Harry. It'll bring attention to us and they might find out who we are. We can't be found, that's why I put that charm on us last week that I found in your dad's book. It's a very powerful spell that allows a person not to be found unless he chooses to. If I hadn't had put it on last week, Voldemort would have probably found us last night in the cab. Please, call me anything but Harry." He pleaded with the children.  
"How about dad?" Jasmine asked bluntly as Jamie agreed. Harry nodded in agreement as they slowly exited the room and walked the block and a half to 'The Leaky Cauldron'. 


	4. Diagon Alley & Shaving Cream

Twin Shadows  
  
Chapter 4~ Diagon Alley & Shaving Cream  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only borrow them for my own amusement, my nieces and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
The three of them had adapted quite well to their secret identities in Diagon Alley during the past few weeks. He was now a towering 190 cm (AN; 6foot, 3 inches @Americans) tall and had an athletic build from playing quidditch for the past five years. He had finally grown out of his awkward stage and was no longer considered scrawny for his age. With his new found identity Harry was able to interact with people and learn of the latest news going on in the wizarding world. No one even realized that this man before them was still just a mere boy in many ways.   
He had found some startling discoveries from the first day he had arrived. Because of the charm he had placed on himself, they believed that he was dead so they could not find or track him. Two days after the incident at Privet Drive, Sirius had been declared free. Peter Pettigrew had been spotted by a wizard on the muggle television while it was covering the so called explosion.   
  
Harry had thought about going to stay with Sirius and bringing the kids with him, but it was soon discarded when he over heard Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley. "Here's what we do. We take turns keeping watch at Black's house. He is bound to turn up sometime, and when he does, we'll attack. While we are at it, we might as well watch the mudblood, and that good for nothing weasel." Harry had barely slept that night.  
  
The children were enjoying themselves with this new type of atmosphere. "Daddy! Daddy! Can we have some ice cream? Please....." Jasmine pleaded with him, while tugging on his robes. Harry could never refuse her when she gave him those eyes. It reminded him of Hermione when she wanted him to do something for her. Boy, did he miss his friends. He wanted desperately to send them a note to let them know he was alright, but he knew that it would be intercepted. "I'll meet them on the train tomorrow, they'll understand." He thought. Little did he know just how wrong he would be.  
  
  
He smiled serenely at the twins and grasped their hands as they crossed the street to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Marshall. Getting another ice cream today for the three of you? They are such sweet children you have there. They are very well behaved, unlike most kids nowadays."   
Harry smiled at the lady and replied rather cautiously, "Let me leave them alone with you for an hour and I bet they would change your mind on that. They plot together to see just how much they can test me sometimes." He laughed at that, remembering just what they had done to him just this morning.  
  
~~~~~~Earlier today~~~~~~  
  
Jamie had quietly woken his sister up and they were creeping towards an unsuspecting and sleeping Harry. "Shhh, don't wake him! Here Jaz, just hold this feather." Jamie whispered to her, trying not to wake Harry. He pulled out a can of shaving cream and shook it with such a velocity that it nearly flew out of his hands. He then spayed some into Harry's hands and stepped back. "Tickle his nose with the feather Jaz." Jasmine did as her brother had told her. No sooner had she tickled him, Harry's hand came up to brush his face and smeared the shaving cream all over it. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake. The twins looked at each other as if Christmas had come early.   
  
This had gone on until there wasn't any more in the can and Harry was covered in shaving cream from the waist up. The twins couldn't contain themselves anymore and started howling with laughter. It was then that Harry had awoken and noticed his surroundings. "ARRGH! Jamie! Jasmine! I can't believe you did this! You wait till I get my hands on you two!" At saying the last, Harry lunged at the twins and smeared them with the white foam until they were all doubled over with laughter. Even though they had done that, Harry could never stay mad at them for more than a couple of minutes.   
~~~~Back to present~~~~  
  
Harry smiled as he thought about what had happened this morning and knew that it was bound to happen. He had seen Jamie watching him with great interest while he was shaving this past week. It was then that he saw a familiar face walk by the window. He was about to get up and flag Ron down, until he saw them. Two Death Eaters were across the street watching and following the Weasleys. He knew then that he had made the right decision to seemingly disappear, but he felt terrible that he had to leave his friends in the dark. He quickly gathered the twins and hurried out the door after paying for the ice creams. "Come on you two, we have a very big day tomorrow and you need to go to bed early. If you're good, I'll even tell you some stories about when I went to Hogwarts." Harry said this to the twins as he passed by Crabbe's father.   
  
  
AN~~~I would like to thank all of you for taking your time to read this story. I hope it's as enjoyable to read as I had writing it. The twins will be quite a handful for Harry once he gets to school. As you can see, they love to get into mischief (just like Fred and George). The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and the one after that is half finished. I have a hard time getting online Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays, so I won't be able to update on those days. I will have at least one and most likely two chapters out a week, but if I really get into it…there could be more.   
Unlike most authors, I will never ask for reviews but they are welcomed (of course…LOL). Enjoy and thanks again! 


	5. Pleasant Surprises

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 5~Pleasant Surprises  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are only used for the entertainment of myself, my niece, and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bombarding thunder would not cease as lightning lit up the midnight sky. Harry's scar was burning as if he had just been branded by a cattle prod. "Something's wrong!" He thought. He got up from the couch where he had fallen asleep and went to look out the window. What he saw, made all the color fade from his face. There he saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters standing outside taunting him. The feeling of fear in the pit of his stomache would not go away, for Voldemort had the twins and they were clearly in pain from the curses thrown at them. He had never felt so helpless in all of his life except for one other time....Cedric.  
  
A loud cracking thunder jolted Harry awake. "It was just a dream." He muttered. Harry looked around the compartment and quickly went into a panic. "Where are they?" He bolted out and was fixing to run down the hallway when he heard a child's laughter emitting from the compartment across from his. He rushed in and quickly took the boy in his arms, squeezing him as if they had been separated for years from each other. "Jaimie! Why did you leave? I thought I told you to stay put? Don't you remember anything I have told you over the summer? How did you break the locking charm and where's your sister?!" He was firing questions too fast for the child to answer.   
"I....I....I'm sorry dad." he sputtered.  
"It's not his fault, sir. He needed to use the bathroom and you wouldn't wake up. I unlocked the door, for he was in great discomfort. I didn't think you would mind. Are you a teacher?" Harry smiled at who was addressing him and that she didn't even recognize him. He looked at his best friend and noticed just how much she had changed over the summer. She had grown a few inches and her hair was no longer bushy in appearance as it had been for the past five years he has known her. She was beautiful but it was clear that something was upsetting her.   
  
"Her name is `Mione." Jamie said innocently, while smiling Harry's trademark smile. Hermione noticed this and it tugged at her heart. She really missed Harry. She smiled and offered her hand to him, unknowing to her that he was the very one that had her upset. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is my friend Ron Weasley and our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black." Harry shook her hand as Jamie whispered in her ear, "His name is Harry, but we call him dad." Hermione's eyes widen in surprised just as Jasmine runs in giggling with a Slytherin tie trailing behind her.  
"And just where did you get that from?" Ron questioned her. "Where were you?" Harry fired at her at the same time Ron did. All questions were answered when a very smug Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway. "Where is she?" He commanded. Jasmine quickly hid behind Hermione grabbing her legs as if her life depended on it while she screamed, "MINE!"  
  
"Give it back, you thief! Get out of the way, Granger! Hand her over or else!" Malfoy sneered.  
"Just wait a minute Malfoy! You won't lay a hand on her. I'll get to the bottom of this." Harry kneels down to Jasmine and gently asks her, "Where did you get the tie, Jaz?"  
"I found it."   
"Found it my....." Draco started but Harry interupted him before he could finish. "ENOUGH! Now Jaz, where did you find it?"  
"In my compartment!" Draco interrupted again.  
Harry glares at him and simply states, "One more interruption from you Malfoy and you'll be sorry. Jasmine!" Harry puts his hand out expecting the tie to be placed in it.  
"MINE!" she screams. "Jasmine, give it back. I have one you can have. Here take this one. Besides, the colors are much nicer." He reaches into his pocket, pulls out his Gryffindor tie and hands it to Jasmine as she gives Malfoy's back. Malfoy stormed off with fury, with much ammusement from Harry. As Harry was turning around, Hermione recogonized the grin on his face. "Harry, is that really you?" She asked in disbelief as she fainted in surprise.  
A.N.~~Sorry, I just had to leave it there. Don't you just love cliff hangers? The next chapter will be up by tomorrow. It's already written, just have to spell check it and revise it a little. The next one....just how is Hermione going to react to Harry. 


	6. Rictusempra

Twin Shadows  
  
Chapter 6~ Rictusempra  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are only used for the entertainment of myself, my niece, and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Hermione was slowly comming to and opening her eyes, the eyes looking back at her scared her more than the fall. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Am I dreaming?" She whispered when suddenly the realization hit her. "Harry! You're alive!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him holding him tightly. "Professor McGonagall said that you didn't survive. How? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US KNOW! I'VE, I MEAN, WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She was nearly shouting at the top of her lungs by the time she finished. "Hermione, give him a chance to breathe. We are all anxious to hear from Harry, but at the moment your suffocating the poor boy." Sirius informed her, he had noticed that Harry was a bit uncomfortable but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
Jamie pulled on Black's robes and guestured for him to stoop down once he had gotten his attention. "I think she likes him, Siri." Jamie whispered loudly to Sirius knowing that everyone in the compartment had heard him. Hermione quickly let go of Harry and the two were blushing furriously. Sirius smiled down at the boy and nodded in agreement and was amazed at just how much he looked like Harry. "Harry! You have kids! Why didn't you tell us? We ARE your best friends Harry. So, who's the lucky girl mate?" Ron finally realized about the children that had both called him DAD. Harry laughed at what he had just heard and then couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione looked like she could kill him.   
Harry quickly told them what had happened throughout his summer and why he couldn't communicate with them, but Hermione was still mad at him about something. She just wouldn't listen to him try to appologize to her. She truely believed that he should have found a way. "Honestly Harry, why didn't you owl us right after it happened? I'm sure that it would have been safe then. You could have telephoned me also. Even Dumbledore was upset, why didn't you let him know? You said that they were only watching our houses." Hermione stated a bit irritated. "Hermione, I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or worry any of you. You know I would never do anything like that. Please, don't be mad at me." Harry pleaded with her, not really knowing why it meant so much to him that she forgave him and not Ron. Hermione hugged Harry again, but he could tell that she would still need a few days to calm down.  
As Harry sat down next to Hermione, Jasmine climbed into his lap and layed her head on his shoulder as she simply stated, "Daddy, I'm hungry." Hermione shot him a glance that said 'I thought they were not yours.' It then dawned on him what was bothering her and was about to confront her when the smiling, dimpled woman with the trolley knocked on their door. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" The twins both exclaimed with glee, "YES!" Harry shook his head in disbelief at just how much the two of them could pack away some food, for they could rival Ron in that respect and promised himself to talk with Hermione later in private.  
As the twins were eating the last of the chocolate frogs that Harry had given to them, they began to get a little restless. Harry moaned as he noticed at what was fixing to happen, they were up to something. "Don't even think about it." He warned the two as Jamie looked at him in mock shock. "What are you talking about Harry? Don't think about what?" Sirius questioned him. Harry smiled back at his godfather and stated, "You don't know them like I do Sirius. They'll give you a run for your money." Sirius smiled and threw back at him, "You think I can't handle them? They're just kids." Harry grinned from ear to ear, Sirius had taken the bait. "So, you'll watch them while I use the bathroom?" "Harry, just go. We can help Sirius. Can't we Hermione?" Ron said as he was pushing Harry out into the corridor.  
As the door shuts, the twins glanced at each other and grinned, for Harry had left them alone with three very unexpected victims. Sirius sat back down and the two climbed up on his lap, looking angelic as ever. Jasmine gently laid her head on his chest and exclaimed, "Jamie, listen there's a drum." As they are listening, Hermione comments, "They're not as bad as Harry says. I wonder what he meant by that?"   
"Siri, how'd you get that drum in here? Is it magic like dad's?" Jamie asked while poking him in the chest. His eyes widdened with glee as Sirius squeemed from his grasp. Jasmine joined her brother in what was going to look like a big ticklefest.   
  
  
Minutes later, Harry walked back into the compartment and burst into laughter. In front of him were the twins holding what looked like Sirius, Hermione and Ron's wands in their hands with the owners on the floor gasping for breath from laughing too much. "Harry.....make.....them.....stop." Hermione stuttered out between laughs. Harry retrieved the wands and pulled the spell off of them. "Who's bright idea was it to give them your wands anyway?" Harry asked a bit amused. "They wanted to pretend they could do magic. I didn't think they could, let alone know that Rictusempra was the tickling charm. They said mine didn't work and then Ron and Hermione gave them theirs, although she did it under protest." Sirius informed him as he threw his hands up in exasperation. Harry smiled at him as he sat down. "Bet you won't underestimate them again." he chuckled as Jasmine climbed in his lap and yawned.  
"A little tired are you? We're almost there sweetheart. Just have to sit through the sorting and dinner, then you can go to bed. Think you can stay awake that long?" Harry asked her as he was brushing her blazing red hair out of her eyes. 


	7. Makeup Madness

Twin Shadows  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Make-up Madness  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. First and foremost....Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, I love to hear that you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. To answer a few questions....No the Marshalls are not magical, but the twins are. Now that they are at Hogwarts, the chapters will be longer and will have a lot of funny scenes with the twins...they love to create mischief, especially Jamie. But enough of this rambling, let me get back to writing the next chapter. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the train was coming to a slow stop, Harry was quickly trying to get the twins to settle down and finish getting ready, which was a task in itself. Jamie had taken to annoying Sirius to any extreme and constantly trying to tickle him, but Sirius was just too quick for him. "You've got your hands full with these two Harry. I won't be surprised if they cause lots havoc at Hogwarts like Fred and George. We'll help you though; after all that's what friends are for right?" Ron suggested to Hermione and Sirius. "You bet, Harry. Although, I don't think I would trust them alone yet." Sirius replied as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.   
  
~~~  
Harry grasped the hands of the twins as they prepared to jump down onto the platform. "`Arry, Dumbledore wishes to see ya. Said to tell ya as soon as you got of the train. There's a special carriage to take all of ya there." Hagrid informed him as he enveloped Harry in a monstrous hug and then showed them to the carriage. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius climbed into the carriage, the twins exclaimed in glee at just what was awaiting inside. "Look Jasmine, a carousel horse! I wonder if it works. Come on slow poke, get a move on it." Jamie exclaimed to her as he raced her to the horse. No sooner had they both climbed on then the horse began to move up and down slowly imitating a galloping horse. The twins were ecstatic with their surprise.  
"Looks like Dumbledore already knew about them." Ron implies as he points to the twins. "Ron, you forget easily don't you? Dumbledore knows everything. Honestly, don't you pay attention to details?" Hermione asked him a little teasingly.  
"No, Hermione I don't. That's what I have you for." He threw back at her a bit irritated.   
  
~~~  
Harry had begun to realize that his two friends were fixing to get into a huge argument and knew that he was going to have to stop it before it started. Last year, the two of them had put so many hexes on each other that it landed each of them in the hospital wing and a week's detention for both. Harry thought that it was because the two of them had been going out with each other and then suddenly they split up. Ron had stated that he didn't like her like that anymore and neither did she. It had been a bit awkward for the first few weeks but soon they had come to an agreement and were friends once again.   
~~~  
  
Harry quickly stood up and drew his wand. Ron and Hermione both looked at him quizzingly. "Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked looking a bit nervous. Harry pointed it towards his two best friends and gently threatened them, "Don't argue in front of them. I don't want what happened last year to repeat again this year, let alone get worse. They've been through enough already." Ron looked at Hermione and apologized, while she did the same to him. As Harry sat down, Jasmine climbed into his lap. He smiled down at her as she snuggled into him. "Don't be angry dad, they didn't mean it. I'll hex them if they get out of line, okay dad." Jamie stated simply as he held one of Fred and George's fake wands in his hand.   
~~~  
  
It was then that Sirius snickered and stated that Harry's dad had said the same thing to him and Lily when they were fighting. Harry laughed and pulled Jasmine closer, noticing that she had fallen asleep against his chest. "They've had a big day today. We got up earlier than usual and I'm quite surprised that they've survived this long." Harry informed them just as Jamie yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked up longingly at Harry wanting to join his sister.   
~~~  
  
The carriage soon approached the castle and they quickly mounted out of it. Harry decided to just carry Jasmine instead of waking her up and hearing her whines of protest. He would make sure that he had a snack for her when she would wake in the middle of the night. Jamie had grabbed Harry's robes as they entered the castle and approached Dumbledore's office. Hermione grasped Jamie's hand as the gargoyle leapt away to allow them to enter, for it had scared the boy.  
~~~  
Sirius knocked on the door and Dumbledore beckoned them to enter. As they entered, the gentle old wizard looked kindly at the two children before him and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Mr. Potter, I see you have your hands full." He said jokingly. Harry sat down on the couch and gently shifted Jasmine in his arms, but to his dismay she woke. Seeing that his sister was now awake, Jamie climbed up next to her. "Dumbledore, sir, they can stay can't they?" Harry questioned him while pulling the twins closer to him.  
~~~  
"Of, course they can Harry. If they can show that they can behave and the teachers don't seem to mind, they can join you in your classes. But if they can't, we will have to make some kind of arrangement as to who will watch them while you're in class. It's good to see that you're alright. Now, if that is all, let's go to the Great Hall." Dumbledore informed them as he winked at the twins.  
~~~  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll try to have them on their best behavior. I have one question though. How did you know that I had brought them here, I still haven't taken off the spell that makes it impossible to find me. I found it in this ancient spell book that was at the Marshalls." Harry asked him wondering just how much he knew and how he came to get all of his vast information.   
~~~  
  
"I was wondering where you had come upon that one, for it's a very powerful spell and quite difficult to perform." He chuckled as he finished, "As for knowing, I've known all along that you were fine and I had even placed a few protection spells on you myself. As for the children, I don't think it would be proper if Jasmine stayed in the boy's dormitory. Miss Granger, would you be so kind to help out with this?"  
"I would love to sir." Hermione replied. "No! I want to stay with dad!" Jasmine screamed as she tightened her grasp around Harry. Jamie whispered something into her ear and a mischievous grin spread across both of their faces. "Okay, I guess. But I'm not going to like it." Jasmine stated while she pouted playfully. Dumbledore smiled and ushered them to the hall for dinner.  
~~~  
They entered the Great Hall through the same side door that Harry had exited through during his fourth year when his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire. They quickly sat down and Hermione noticed something on Harry's forehead. She grabbed her handkerchief and dabbed it in her glass of water. As she was wiping away what she thought was dirt, she exclaimed in surprise. "Harry, are you wearing makeup? I was wondering how you hid your scar." Harry's face was the color of Ron's hair. He couldn't believe that she had said that so loud.   
Hermione noticed that she had just embarrassed her best friend and quickly apologized. She didn't mean for it to come out that loud but she had been genuinely surprised. As Harry smiled at her, the first years came strolling in and the sorting begun.   
~~~  
During dinner, Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron kept glancing down the table at where Lavender and Parvati were seated. "I wonder which one he fancies." Harry thought. He quickly filled up his plate with desert for Jasmine who had been sitting on his lap all throughout dinner. Hermione had thought that it was cute how they had bonded with him so quickly, but she never thought she would be jealous. He was her best friend and she had made that mistake with Ron last year. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over a simple crush.  
~~~  
As the twins were starting to get a little restless again, Dumbledore stated that since everyone was finished eating that it was time to go to their respective dorms. Harry and Hermione got up and started to help direct the first years to the portrait of the fat lady as all prefects were required to do so. By the time they had arrived inside the Gryffindor commonroom, the twins were almost asleep in Harry's arms. Harry offered to carry Jasmine upstairs to the girl's dorm and put her to bed. Hermione was grateful for the help, for she was wondering how she would get the sleeping child up there without waking her.  
~~~  
Harry gently laid Jasmine in the bed that Dumbledore had arranged for her and kissed her on the top of her head. As he was leaving, Hermione quickly thanked him and shut the door. She was exhausted and was quite surprised at just how she had held up today, not once had she read a book. She grinned at this as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Hermione looked over at the peaceful sleeping child and wondered just how Harry had come into watching them as she drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Midget Matchmakers

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 8 ~Midget Matchmakers  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get up 'Mione! Get up!" Jasmine exclaimed gleefully while jumping up and down on the bed. Hermione jumped up quickly and not quite knowing what was the matter, tried to get out of the bed as fast as she could. Just as she tried to place her feet on the floor to stand up, they got tangled up in the bedsheets and she fell flat on her face.  
  
"Good going Grace." Parvati threw at her playfully. Lavendar snickered along with her, "Yeah, we never knew you took gymnastics."  
  
Hermione looked up at them with a scowl and silently dismissed them, for she didn't want to make a scene in front of the child on her first day with her. "Are you okay, 'Mione? I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that that's the only way me and Jamie..." Jasmine stated.  
"Jamie and I" Hermione corrected.  
Jasmine nodded her appreciation. "That's the only way Jamie and I could wake up dad." she finished while trying to look innocent.  
"That's quite alright. Yes, I am fine, thanks. Come on Jasmine, you need a bath." Hermione informed her as she realized that they both actually needed one. Hermione smiled sleepily while helping her off the bed.  
"Can I have lots of bubbles? I love bubbles! Daddy always lets me have lots of bubble." Jasmine exclaimed happily.  
"Only if you promise that you won't jump on the bed anymore, okay?" Hermione gently asked the child as they head towards to bathroom. "Okay, I promise." Jasmine states as Hermione draws her bath water.  
~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus all got the shock of their lives first thing in the morning as they were waking up. Just as Harry opened his eyes, he saw Jamie leap at him from the window. "Look dad, I'm flying!" He landed on top of Harry with a sickening thud and a startled cry came from both of them. Jamie lie on Harry's chest barely moving and except for him breathing and a slight sob, you would have thought he had passed out. Harry quickly sat up and regretted it immediately for Jamie howled in pain as he grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Harry's protective instincts kicked into overdrive and he sprinted out of the room and towards the hospital wing. He got many curious stares from fellow classmates for he was only wearing his pajamas, but he just ignorred them. He quickly burst through the doors and startled Madame Pomphrey. She hurried over to him and immediately started tending to the boy.   
  
~~~  
  
Hermione grasped Jasmine's hand as they walked down the stairs to the commonroom. She quickly noticed that it was empty and decided to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She figured Harry and Ron were already there and Jasmine couldn't wait to tell Jamie about something. When they arrived at the hall, Hermione instantly noticed that something wasn't right. 'Where's Harry?' she thought. It was just as they were sitting down that she overheard what had happened this morning from Seamus. Jasmine started to cry and Hermione put her arms around her to calm her. "Eat something and then we'll go see him, okay?" Hermione gently prodded, but secretly wanting to run to the hospital wing as well.  
  
As Jasmine finished her bowl of oatmeal, Hermione packed a few things away for Harry and Jamie for breakfast. They quickly got up and went out into the hall, not saying a word to anyone. Jasmine reached up for Hermione's hand and gently squeezed it as they approached the hospital wing door and opened it.  
"Jasmine! Look at what I got! Isn't it great? Ron gave it to me this morning! He says it's the same one he learned on too!" Jamie exclaimed as he held up his prize proudly to his sister.   
"Ron! After what I heard went on this morning, I thought you would know better than that! A broom!? How could you?" Hermione spurted out angrily. Ron started to answer back but thought otherwise, he really didn't want to start a full-fledge argument with her. Instead, he glared at her telling her silently that this conversation was not finished by a long shot.  
"Just have him take it a little easy and not to put too much presure on that shoulder. He's lucky that he only dislocated it. It's going to be a little sore but he'll be just fine." Madame Pomphrey informed Harry as she adjusted Jamie's sling for his arm and looked him over one last time before she dismissed them. Jamie's stomache rumbled and he looked up at Harry. Hermione laughed along with Harry and Ron, while Jasmine poked him in the belly trying to make the sound again. She brought out the pastries and muffins that she had grabbed and gave them to the boys.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry glanced over at the twins and smiled at them asleep on the grass beside him. It was Saturday and classes wouldn't start until Monday so they had free time until then. They had went for a walk and decided to read by the lake. The twins had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had started reading to them. As he was replaying the events that had happened the past two days in his head, Hermione had approached him and sat down on the other side of him.  
  
"Hello? Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked a bit irritated while waving her hand in front of his face.   
  
"Huh, oh sorry Hermione. I'm fine, just thinking about what these two are up to now? I swear they are plotting to do something. They remind me of Fred and George but they would even give them a run for their money. It's probably better that they're separated when they go to bed, for they love to get you early in the morning. You've got the better one though, Jasmine's calm next to Jamie." Harry replied.  
"I know exactly what you mean. She woke me up by jumping on my bed this morning. She's really sweet Harry. I did find out that she loves bubble bath though." Hermione told him as she arranged her books beside her. Harry smiled as she told him about the bubble bath, she did love it.   
As Harry was watching Hermione reading, he never noticed two pair of eyes watching him intently. Hermione glanced up from her book awhile later and noticed that the twins were awake. They were staring at Harry and whispering to each other. Then both gasped as they realized that she was watching them and quickly nodded to each other while telling Harry that they were hungry.  
  
Harry, Hermione and the twins packed up the books and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. As Harry sat down, Jasmine sat on the left of Harry and Jamie sat next to Ron on the other side of the table leaving only one place left, Hermione sat down on the right of Harry. Jasmine and Jamie grinned at each other and knew that their plan would work, they only had to find a way to know for sure if they liked each other, even if they didn't realize it.  
After diner, they went up to the commonroom. Ron and Harry were teaching the twins how to play exploding snap as Hermione watched from over one of the books she was reading. Jamie was getting very excited because he had just started getting the hang of the game and was soon winning. Hermione noticed Jasmine yawning and told the boys that they were going to bed. Jasmine gave Harry a big hug and kissed him on the cheek as she said good night.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her dorm and noticed that she wouldn't be getting to bed any time soon for Jasmine noticed that the other girls were applying make-up to each other and started getting excited. "Can I have some on too? Please?" She asked poutingly. They were only too eager to help and Hermione knew that there was nothing she could do to stop them.  
After an hour of applying make-up and doing up her hair, Jasmine was finally tired. After Jasmine took her bath and laid down for bed did Hermione finally relax in the bathtub. Little did she know that Jasmine wasn't asleep nor in the girl's dorm.   
~~~  
(A.N. Sorry for leaving it there, but I will have the next chapter up in a few hours.) 


	9. Lipstick & Swimming Pools

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 9~ Lipstick and Swimming Pools  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are only used for the entertainment of myself, my niece, and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. I am sorry that this didn't get posted when I wanted it to...stupid ff.net was down most of the day yesterday! I'll make it up to all of you though, just wait and see. I won't have another chapter posted till Thursday(today is Monday) but there will be quite a few of them comming out this weekend...I'm on a roll right now. YEAH! Thanks to all of you that have taken the time to read this story and I hope it's as enjoyable to read as I am writing it, afterall I love to laugh and there are not too many of them out there that do this. Enough of me babbling...on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time Hermione came out of the bathroom, Jasmine had already snuck back into bed and had just dozed off. Hermione went to check on the child and decided that she should do the same and quickly fell asleep not realizing the changes that had just took place.   
  
~~~  
  
"ARRGHH!!! Harry, look at me! Look at what he did! I can't believe it!" Ron screamed as the rest of their roommates snickered at him. During the night, Jamie had put make-up on Ron and dressed him like a girl. Not only that, but he had somehow dyed his hair black to match his own. Ron was furrious and wanted retribution for his actions. He started to chase after Jamie but was quickly stopped by Harry stepping in between the two.  
  
"Ron, calm down! He's just a kid and I know you would have done it to me if you had the chance. Besides, it's not as if it's permanent." Harry threw at him playfully as he pulled Jamie behind him. Jamie took this opportunity to place the remaining lipstick and blush into Harry's robe pocket. Ron mummbled something about getting him back as he headed to take a shower to wash it all off.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione quietly woke up and noticed that she was the only one awake in her dorm. She quickly went to the bathroom to change into her robes trying not to wake anyone up. As she grabbed for her brush, she let out a piercing scream. She had glanced in the mirror and noticed that she now had flaming red hair that could pass her off as a Weasley.  
  
Everyone of the girls in the fifth year dorm ran to see what was the matter and got the shock of their life as they seen her red hair. "Hermione, I never thought you would do that! I never thought you would have the nerve. It looks great!" Lavendar commented as she took a piece of Hermione's hair in her fingers to admire the job.  
"I didn't do it! It won't come out either!" Hermione said frantically as Jasmine hid behind Parvati.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would get upset. I just thought that it would be nice for you to have the same color hair as me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jasmine choked out as a tear ran down her cheek. Hermione picked Jasmine up and hugged her as she contepulated the situation. She gently sat her on the counter in front of the sink and noticed that their hair was the exact same color. Well, it didn't look that bad.   
  
Hermione lifted up Jasmine's chin and smiled down at her. "Tell you what, I'll wear my hair this way all day today only if you don't do it again. Promise?" Jasmine grinned up at her and knew that she had won. "I promise." She said sobbing, hoping that Hermione didn't realize that it was a fake one.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione headed down to the commonroom with Jasmine in tow when she heard a gasp from Harry and Ron. As she turned to tell them what had happened Jamie ran over to her and gave her a hug. She then noticed that Jasmine had glared at her brother and wondered what was going on between them. It had almost looked as if she was jealous.  
  
As they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione filled them in to what had happened this morning. She thought that it was odd that the same thing had happened to Ron as well. They looked so innocent, how could these two cause so much havoc? As they rounded a corner Jasmine ran into none other than Draco Malfoy and his goons.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Weasel, the Mudblood, Potter and his romper-room brats." Malfoy drawled out as he tried to push Jasmine away from him. She kept trying to get his tie and he was getting very annoyed with her. "Get her away from me Potter or else!"  
  
Harry grabbed Jasmine's hand while he glared at Malfoy. "What's the matter Malfoy? Can't handle a little girl?" Ron bellowed out at him trying to provoke the boy for he saw Professor McGonagall walking up behind him.  
"Why you! I ought to..."  
"Mister Mafoy! I would think that you would act accordingly in front of small children. Unless you hold your tongue, I will have no choice but to take points off your house. Now, off you go before breakfast gets cold." She said sternly as she hustled them off to the hall.  
As they sat down, Hermione noticed that the twins were in the same spots as the night before. Throughout the meal, Ron kept complaining that Jamie was taking food off his plate and putting it on Hermione's. She thought that it was so cute of him to do that and told Ron that there was plenty to go around. Ron pouted as he heard this and thought of a good way to get Jamie back.  
  
He leaned over to Jamie and whispered something in his ear. It must have been funny for the next thing that happened his milk came out of his nose from laughing too much. Hermione glared at Harry as he laughed at the site. She went to grab a tissue to wipe Jamie's face and realized that she didn't have any on her.   
"Harry, do you have a handkerchief on you?" She asked.  
"Sure, it's in my robe pocket." He replied.  
  
When she reached into his pocket she felt something strange. As she pulled it out she realized that it was her missing lipstick and blush. "Harry! These are mine! What are you doing with them? I thought you only used concealer? Is there something you need to tell us?" Hermione questioned him furiously as the twins snickered.  
"I don't know how it got there Hermione! Honest!" Harry shot back at her looking desperate for help.  
Jasmine then tugged on his sleeve and whispered, "I have to go to the bathroom. I need to go really bad." Harry sighed, for his help had come in an unexpected way. He got up and grabbed her hand as Jamie jumped up and announced that he was comming too. He grasped both of their hands as Hermione and Ron followed them out into the hallway.   
They rushed to the nearest bathroom which just happened to be occupied by none other than Moaning Myrtle. Hermione took Jasmine inside while the boys patiently waited for them outside. As Jasmine was coming out of the stall and to the sink to wash her hands she noticed the ghost. "Who are you? Why do you look so pale? Hermione, why can I see right through her? Get away! She scares me! Help!" Jasmine yells as she tries to hide behind Hermione.  
"Oh! You're terrible!" Myrtle replies as she flies into one of the stalls and into the toilet splashing water all over the place.  
Jasmine runs out crying as Hermione follows after her, both drenched from the water. As they run out to the hall, Harry and Ron burst out laughing from the site of the girls. Jamie pulls on Harry's robe and exclaims, "It's just not fair! They have a swimming pool! Why can't ours have one too!" Harry and Ron were laughing so hard that they're gasping for breath as Hermione glared at both of them. 


	10. Snow

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 10~ Snow   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are only used for the entertainment of myself, my niece, and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. I am sorry that this one didn't get out sooner, but I have been sick for the past four days and couldn't even sit up without getting sick. I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow...almost finished with it, along with another one probably early Monday morning. I am pleased to know that you enjoy this story and that I hope that I can continue to appease all of you in humor, for I love to laugh. One last thing, thank you for taking your time to read my humble story. Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry and Ron finally calmed down, Jamie and Jasmine were whispering in the corner. Hermione noticed that the two did a 'high five' to each other and wondered if they had actually planned what had happened. Just as she was about to confront them, Sirius came around the corner and noticed that the girls were wet. "What happened here? Did Peeves do this? PEEVES!!!!!!" he exclaimed.  
"It's okay Sirius, er, I mean Professor Black. Jasmine scared Moaning Myrtle and she got us wet when she dived into the toilet." Hermione informed him. Sirius smiled at the twins and performed a drying spell on both the girls. "Now girls, I would try to refrain from swimming today." Sirius said playfully while he walked down the hall. Ron and Harry exploded into laughter again and Hermione looked as if she could hurt them.  
Later on that day, Hermione had decided to go to the library while Harry had both the twins. She really needed to relax a bit and the only way she could think of was by reading. She had went to find something in one of the books that would have something in it about restraining a child without hurting them. She had observed them for most of the day and had noticed that they didn't quite act their age, not that Harry did either. She thought that they acted more mature for being five, except for the pranks. She had thought that it might have been because they had lost their parents at such an early age and that they were trying to adapt to Harry's personality, but that soon passed as she noticed that most of the pranks being pulled could not come from the mind of a child and that Harry had said that they were always like that.   
  
Throughout the day, Jamie had thrown a dung bomb down one of the toilets in the boys lavatory, somehow tied all the Slytherin's shoe laces together at dinner and had even somehow managed to turn their milk into rum(something Seamus Finnigan had trouble doing in his first year). Hermione had been astounded at that and tried to question how they could do it but Harry had brushed it off as accidental magic and she partly agreed.   
  
As she was looking through the many books, she came across one titled 'Advanced Charms for the Advanced Wizard, Not to Be Taken Lightly'. As she pulled it off the shelf, she soon knew why it had the last part on it...it weighed a ton. She quickly put it down on the table and started leafing through it. She gasped at just how complex most of these were and knew that she would have to check it out if not just for the challenge to try them. She always loved to learn new things and this could certainly help Harry with Voldemort. She quickly gathered up her belongings along with the new book and headed to the commonroom.  
Hermione walks through the portrait of the fat lady taking in her surroundings. She spots Harry and Ron playing chess with Jamie in Harry's lap and walks over to them. "Harry, where's Jasmine?" Hermione asked.  
"Lavender and Parvati took her upstairs. Something about a makeover, I think." Ron said absentmindedly as he was trying to concentrate on the game before him. As Harry was about to move his knight to take Ron's bishop, Hermione heard Jamie whisper into Harry's ear, "Don't move that one, move the castle." Harry moved his castle to capture Ron's queen and noticed that he had won. "Check mate!" he exclaimed. Ron was exhasperated, he never lost to Harry. Ron sat back in amazement as Hermione quickly climbed the stairs to her dorm.  
Hermione entered the room and noticed that both Lavender and Parvati were sitting on their beds talking and that Jasmine was no where to be found. Lavender pointed to the bathroom and informed her that she was in there taking her bath. Hermione nodded and dropped her bookbag on her bed and quickly started putting everything in order. She cracked opened the book and decided to read a little until Jasmine was finished in the bathtub. Hermione had been so absorbed in what she was reading that she never noticed that Jasmine had come out and was standing in front of her trying to get her attention until something hit her in the face.  
  
"Look 'Mione, snow!" Jasmine said gleefully as she squeezed a bottle of powder and watched it fly out covering the two of them, the bed and the floor. Hermione was a bit agitated but tried not to show it, afterall she was just a child wasn't she? She gently took the powder from her and did a cleaning spell to clean up the mess with Jasmine complaining the whole time. Hermione turned to her and asked, "Would you like me to tell you a story before you go to bed?"  
"Can you tell me how you got to be friends with Harry and Ron?" Jasmine questioned as she jumped into her bed and quickly pulled the covers up to her chin smiling sweetly. Hermione looked down at her and thought, 'How can you say no to that?' By the time she got to their third year, Jasmine was sound asleep and Hermione was trying not to nod off herself. She quickly changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly dreaming of Harry. 


	11. Uneventfull Classes

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 11~ Uneventfull Classes  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are only used for the entertainment of myself, my niece, and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Hermione woke, she noticed that something didn't seem right. She looked over to Jasmine's bed and noticed that she wasn't there, not realizing that Lavender and Parvati weren't either. She quickly got dress and hurried down to the commonroom to find Harry, when she saw the cutest site before her. Harry was laying on the floor in front of the fireplace with both of the twins on top of him tickling him mercilessly. Hermione just couldn't resist and joined in.  
After what seemed like eternity to Harry, which was only a few minutes, the three of them stopped their torture and released him. Hermione sat back on her heels and grinned like a chesshire cat. Harry looked up at her and stated with a smug smile, "What are you grinning at? You're next!" He leaped up at her and pinned her down to the floor while the twins started in on her laughing menacingly.  
  
"Harry.... stop.....please!" Hermione managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. "I'll make them stop, but only if you admit that you don't know everything." Harry playfully teased her as the twins started in again. She couldn't stand it, it was more than she could bear. "Please.....Harry....anything....just....make....them....stop!"  
He stared down at her with a smile that showed that he won. "Just say it." He teased her as he looked at the twins and nodded. They launched a full prong assult to all of her ticklish spots and she finally caved in. "Fine.....I.....don't.....know.....everything." She spurtted out in gasps. No sooner did she say it then the assult stopped.   
~~~  
  
Harry got up and put a hand out to help Hermione up. She stood up and took a few steps away from him and stated, "Yet." It took Harry a few seconds what she was saying and grinned michievously at her. "That wasn't part of the deal." He stated as he was trying to catch up with her as she sprinted out the door to the hall. Harry stopped and turned around to wait for the kids, he will finish this later. He picked Jasmine up and grabbed Jamie's hand as they hurried to join their friends at breakfast.  
~~~  
  
Harry walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table just as Professor McGonagall was handing out their schedules for the day. "Urgh! Double Potions with Snape first thing! With the Slytherins no less! When will we ever get a break from them?" Ron exclaimed with fury. Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Yes, but we have Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon with Siri.., er, I mean Professor Black."  
~~~  
  
Harry couldn't wait for the end of the day for DADA class to commence. He figured that torture first thing in the morning would be well worth it if he can see his god-father in the evening. He filled the twins plate and then his own and went deep in thought. He was glad that he had a chance to talk to the twins about behaving in the classes today and they had both promised that they would be good. He had no doubt that they would for they had looked sincere.  
"Hello, Harry! Are you alright?" Ron exclaimed as he waved his hands in front of Harry to get his attention. "Come on Harry. You don't want to be late for our first class with Snape now. Do you?" Ron asked as he grabbed Harry's arm. They quickly went and retrieved their books and started down to the dungeons for class.  
  
~~~  
Harry took his seat next to Hermione while the twins climbed into their laps. Just as Ron was taking his seat, Snape entered and sneered at Harry. "You might have permission to have them here Potter, but one sound out of either one of them and you'll get detention. Do I make myself clear?" Snape snarled at Harry while glaring at the children. "Yes sir." Harry stated as he hoped they would keep their promise.  
~~~  
  
Potions class went by quite smoothly for Harry and he was quite relieved that the twins hadn't gotten him into any trouble whatsoever. Even though the twins hadn't uttered a sound during class that didn't deep Snape for taking off points from Gryffindor. Neville had put his ingredients in for his Shrinking Potion but something went wrong and the cauldron exploded. Harry couldn't understand how he could have done it wrong. It only had five ingredients: a Caterpillar, Daisy Roots, Leech Juice, Rat Spleen and a Shrivelfig.  
~~~  
  
As they were walking to Transfiguration, Harry pulled out two Chocolate Frogs and gave them to the twins. "That's for being so good in Potions class." Harry stated as he smiled sweetly at them as they tore open the candy. He opened the door and let the twins into the classroom first followed by Hermione. They took their seats as before and the twins crawled up on their laps again, but they were a little restless now, or at least Jamie was. He pulled out a book for Jasmine to look at and a muggle game called a 'Rubix Cube' for Jamie. He had always liked that and it would keep him occupied for hours.  
~~~  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the room and noticed the children actually behaving for once. She had heard how they had been pulling pranks the past few days and was worried that they would disrupt the class. As she soon noticed that they were content at the moment she hesitatingly started class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. Thank you all for taking the time to read my humble story. I'm sorry that I didn't get this out a day sooner and I really don't have an excuse except for being lazy(which we all are at some time or another). I was just wondering if any of you have figured what some of the surprises that I have in store for you are.....FRED YOU DON'T COUNT!!!! LOL Any suggestions on some of the later chapters or even a prank that one of the twins can pull off will be very appreciated. I have someone helping me with a MAJOR surprise in the story and it won't be revealed for quite a few chapters though. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I love to write it. Thanks again everyone. 


	12. Library FaceOff

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 12~Library Face-Off  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are only used for the entertainment of myself, my niece, and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week had gone by and to the teachers surprise, the twins had acted quite nicely in and out of their classes with only a few minor pranks. Harry had been estatic that the weekend had finally came so that he could take Jamie flying on his Firebolt. Jasmine had finally started to calm down a little and had taken quite a liking to Hermione. As a result, the two were almost inseparble. Hermione had found out that Jasmine had just as much of a passion for reading as she did and she never tired of any of the stories of Harry and their escapades that Hermione told her.  
  
~~~  
Hermione peered up from her book to watch Jasmine looking through one of the books that she had asked her mum to send. She hadn't read them since she was just a child and thought that Jasmine might like it. It was one of her favorite children's book, but it didn't have a lot of difficult words in it to confuse her...it was because of these books that had gotten her so intently interested in books, for it opened a whole new world to her.[A.N.---It's Curious George---one of my favorites when I was a child! :)] She enjoyed watching the emotions on Jasmine's face when she was reading, for it was the embodiment of innocence and she wondered if she showed her emotions like that when she was reading also. She turned back to her book and started again on her homework not noticing how the time was flying by.  
  
~~~  
Hermione was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice the commotion to her right until Jasmine ran to her and climbed into her lap trying to hide. It was then that she noticed that Malfoy was comming straight for them and was looking furious and tieless. She held back a snicker but couldn't control a smile comming to her face, for she knew that Jasmine must have grabbed his tie again. Draco walked up to them grabbed Jasmine's arm and litterally yanked her out of Hermione's lap with a yelp of pain. Hermione instantly shot up and launched herself to her feet and slapped Malfoy protecting Jasmine from him. "Let her go Malfoy! You're hurting her!" Hermione screamed vehemently at him alerting Madame Pince to the commotion and she quickly came over. "She has my tie again, Granger! Tell the little brat to give it back, or else." Draco spat out trying to watch what he said in front of the librarian.  
"She doesn't have it Malfoy! See for yourself, it's not in her hand and don't you dare threaten her!" she yelled back at Malfoy while bringing Jasmine behind her. Madame Pince looked at the child and did notice that she didn't have anything in her possesion. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not see your tie in her possesion. If she took it, which I would seriously doubt that this child would, she clearly doesn't have it now. If I hear that you bother this child again, I'll have to take this matter to Dumbledore. Now, I do believe that you owe this child an appology for hurting her." Madame Pince sternly warned him.  
"Sorry." Draco muttered as he brushed by them and quickly left the library.   
  
~~~  
Jamie screamed in triumph as he steered the Firebolt around the Quidditch Pitch. Harry threw his head back and laughed as Jamie was having the time of his life guiding them on the broom.[A.N. ~You really think that I was going to let the child fly it alone...LOL] They had been flying for over two hours and Harry had let Jamie take control and have fun. Harry had been having a great time up here with Jamie and was happy that he found that they had both loved to fly. Just as Jamie was steering it around the far tower Harry spotted Ron running towards him trying to flag him down. Harry grabbed control of the broom and quickly steered it to the ground and landed.  
"Harry....Hermione....just....told....me....about....Draco....and....Jasmine....they're....in....the....commonroom." Ron managed to gasp out between taking in gulps of air. At this news, Harry's face drained of all it's colour and he sprinted to the castle with Jamie trailing closely behind him and leaving Ron to catch his breath.  
  
~~~  
Harry ran through the halls until he came upon the portrait of The Fat Lady. He quickly shouted 'sugar quills' and ran through the entrance with Jamie a few meters behind him trying desperately to keep up. As he came into the commonroom, he noticed Hermione over in the corner gently rocking Jasmine as she cradled her arm. He ran over and kneeled down in front of them taking Jasmine in his arms and comforting her as Hermione told him everything that had happened. "She didn't have it Harry and he still accused her of it. I'm glad that Madame Pince was there though." Hermione told him meekly. Harry looked at her gratefully for what she had done and sat down beside her with Jamie climbing in Hermione's lap looking concerned at Jasmine.   
  
~~~  
After a few awkward minutes, Jasmine finally looked up at Harry. What he saw surprised him, for he saw a mixture of emotions on her face...love, compassion, but what was most alarming was distrust and an intense look of hatred. As Jasmine looked at Harry, she tugged at Hermione's robe trying to get something out of the pocket. Hermione looked down at what she was doing and gasped at what she saw...Malfoy's tie. It wasn't the tie that had surprised her, but what she had saw on the inside of it.   
~~~  
A.N. Sorry to leave you hanging there, but I promise that the next chapter will be up some time tomorrow. 


	13. Peeves

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 13~Peeves  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are only used for the entertainment of myself, my niece, and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry stared at Hermione curiously as she pulled the Slytherin tie out of her robe. It was then that both Harry and Ron had seen just what she was surprised about. There on the back of the tie was a pin. This was not just an ordinary pin for it was the exact replica of the dark mark. He was one of Voldemort's followers, but not just any for he was a junior death eater. Too young to have the dark mark imprinted on his arm, he had to settle for the pin, a symbol of his loyalty to Voldemort and a promise to join him in the future. It was one thing to suspect him, but to actually find out was something entirely different.  
"I bloody knew it! I told you all Malfoys are no good! We should take this to Dumbledore!" Ron popped off while trying to grab the tie from Hermione but only to be beaten by Jasmine.   
~~~  
Jasmine gave the tie to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder contemplating what to do next. Harry looked down at her when it finally hit him. "Jasmine, you knew about this didn't you? Was this why you kept trying to get his tie?" Harry asked gently while pointing to the pin. The only response he got from her was a nod. Jamie leaned over and started rubbing her back trying to comfort her in the only way he could at the moment. Jasmine turned and looked down at Jamie and smiled gratefully as she snuggled into Harry.   
~~~~~~  
  
Even after a few days later Jasmine was still leery of Malfoy and wouldn't go near him. Much to his dislike, Jamie had taken to directing the brunt of his pranks on the Slytherin boy for retribution for what he had done to Jasmine. Even now Jamie had planned on getting a certain blond haired boy again. Hagrid was supposed to be watching him and Jasmine but he had snuck out of the cottage and headed towards the castle planning his next move.   
~~~  
Jamie snuck into the castle and kept an eye out for anyone that might spot him and alert Harry or even Hermione. He wasn't worried too much about running into Harry and Ron because they had quidditch practice at the moment and Hermione was studying in the library by herself. She had muttered something to Harry about getting behind in her studies from playing too much. He had only smiled and then nodded to her as he gently pushed her out of the common room and towards the library.  
~~~  
He turned the corner in the hallway and went to the passageway to his secret spot where he hid all of his 'treasures'. He quickly grabbed up what he needed and sprinted towards the nearest bathroom to implicate his plan. Malfoy would finally pay for what he had done and realize that Jamie was not a person that he would want to reckon with. He ran to the nearest stall and placed all his items down and turned to go to the sink for the much needed water. After he had gotten a bucket of water he sat down in the stall and started on his concoction.  
  
~~~  
Just as Jamie was tying a filled balloon he heard a shout of delight from behind. "What's this? Trying to cause some trouble are we? ' Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty. ' Going to have to tell. Yes, I am." Jamie turned around and much to his discomfort faced Peeves. He then grinned up at him and simply asked, "Will you help me Peeves? Please. I need help tying them and I know that you love to throw water balloons because Harry told me that you did that to him one year." Peeves was a bit taken aback by this child's behavior and decided that he instantly liked him. He grinned deviously at the boy and quickly started to help him with his toils.  
~~~  
The two of them left the bathroom with their spoils and went to search for their victim. Peeves had went ahead of Jamie to make sure that the coast was clear as he trudged along with most of the water type filled missiles. They had come upon the top of the staircase above the main entrance of the castle when they saw them. The entire Slytherin quidditch team was just on their way out the door when Harry, Ron, Jasmine and the rest of the Gryffindor team was coming in. As soon as he saw the expression on Jasmine's face that she saw him, he launched the first one and hit Malfoy dead smack in the back of the head. After that, all pandemonium broke loose as the Slytherin students tried to run for cover as Jamie and Peeves bombarded them with the balloons.  
  
~~~  
By the time Professor McGonagall had arrived at the scene, the two had just finished throwing the last of the balloons they had and the entire Slytherin team was soaked to the bone. The changes wouldn't happen till later, much to Jamie's chagrin. "Peeves! What do you think you are doing soaking these students and enlisting the help of a child no less! I'm going to have to take this matter to Dumbledore at once." Professor McGonagall yelled at him a bit aghast. Just as Jamie was about to yell down to her the truth, Peeves stopped him and shook his head. He was going to take the full blame for this. Jamie looked up at him gratefully and vowed to help his new-found friend when it came time that he needed him.  
  
~~~  
Professor McGonagall swiftly went to see Dumbledore as the students cleared out of the hall. Harry took the twins up to the commonroom and sat down on the couch bursting into laughter along with the rest of the team. Everyone that had been in the common room looked at them quizzingly wondering why the outburst. They couldn't get any of them calmed down enough to get any answers and were starting to get a little irritated just as Hermione and Sirius walked through the portrait.  
~~~  
Hermione walked over to Harry and asked him if he knew what had happened in the corridors just a few minutes ago. This sent them into a bigger round of hysterics and Ron fell to the floor gasping for air. Hermione looked at them disapprovingly as she turned to see Jasmine give Jamie a hug and kiss him on the cheek. Jamie looked up at Hermione and stated, "I did it. I wanted to get Malfoy back for hurting Jasmine, so I threw water balloons at him."   
"But Minerva said that Peeves had done it and that you helped him." Sirius blurted out.   
"Nope! He found me in the bathroom putting them together. I thought he was going to tell at first, but then he started to help me after I asked him." Jamie said proudly.  
"I thought Peeves hated everyone. I've never seen him take a liking to anyone." Ron asked finally getting his breath back as everyone listened intently to the conversation. Sirius shook his head and stated a bit unbelievably, "I've only seen him take a liking to only one person." As he said this, he looked at Harry.  
~~~  
Harry was fixing to question him on whom that person was, but Jamie interrupted him. "Wait till you see what happens next. You should notice it around dinner time. It wasn't just water that was in those balloons. Made it myself too, well Jasmine helped a little. She got me the items I needed." Jamie informed all of them as he looked around proudly at what he had accomplished. He couldn't wait till dinner time and see the look on all of their faces. It was going to be priceless!  
~~~  
Harry had tried to find out what exactly was in the balloons but to no avail. Jamie wouldn't tell and he certainly wouldn't spoil the surprise for them now that it was so close to dinnertime. He and Ron started up a game of wizard's chess while Hermione and Sirius talked and watched over the twins that were playing a game of exploding snap in front of the fireplace. Sirius had caught Hermione sneaking glances at Harry when she thought he wasn't looking. "What's this? She fancies him? Who would have thought?" Sirius thought as he watched with added interest.  
~~~  
Harry looked up as Hermione was staring at him and smiled sweetly at her as he made his next move and soon lost the game. She instantly blushed and looked away as Sirius ginned mischievously with knowing for sure now. He was going to have to enlist the twins help on this, but he knew that it would work out. He knew how the twins had grown attached to both Harry and Hermione and hoped that they would help out. Sirius sat back with satisfaction on his face as a plan began to brew in his head.  
~~~  
Dinnertime had come swiftly and the entire Gryffindor house awaited the arrival of the Slytherin team to see what will transpire. As the door to the hall had opened silence filled the room. Malfoy and his cronies entered unscathed and ventured towards the Slytherin table. Jamie smiled and started to snicker as just then the changes started to occur.   
~~~  
Should I stop here? Nah, I'm not that mean.   
  
  
~~~  
Right before the entire student body and to the Slytherins' horror, their transformation was going into full swing. Their skin had taken on a silvery tint with their hair turning bright neon green and their eyes glowed an eerie crimson red. This wouldn't have been so bad, for it was their house colors except that their skin had taken on the appearance of having scales also. The entire hall burst into laughter as the complete sight enfolded before them. Snape had jumped to his feet and ran quickly to them with McGonagall right behind him. "I want Peeves punished for this Minerva. He has got to stop these attacks on our students." Snape spat out with disgust.  
"He means HIS students." Ron whispered to Harry.  
Harry silently agreed with Ron and tried to listen to McGonagall and Snape talking to the Slytherin boys.  
~~~  
As they were walking back to their common room, Harry had noticed that Sirius had walked a few steps behind him with the twins in his arms talking quietly about something. He was wondering what his god-father was up to when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side to let them pass. Not noticing that he had walked right by them, Sirius continued on to the common room. As he was whispering his plot to get the two together to the twins, Hermione pointed out to Harry that Sirius was definitely up to something. He nodded in agreement and they quickly followed behind to try to overhear what they were so secretive about. Just as Harry heard his name, Jasmine spotted him and squealed in alarm to Sirius. Sirius muttered that he would get together with them later and put the two down as he said his good-byes to everyone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. Ohh, a longer one! LOL I hope you enjoy this chapter…as for the next…Jamie retaliates against Professor McGonagall for punishing Peeves too harshly…prepare to spit your soda out for it is going to be a very out of character type of situation for her when he does this and I've been told that it is very funny and quite original. As for Harry and Hermione getting together…soon, very soon. Thanks for taking the time to read my humble story and I hope you've enjoyed it so far. 


	14. Fallen Hard

Twin Shadows  
  
Chapter 14~ Fallen Hard  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the next few days went by, the twins were quiet. In Hermione's opinion they were too quiet and Harry had to agree with her. They had found out that Peeves punishment was to help Filch for two weeks. Peeves hates Filch. Professor McGonagall thought this was ample punishment along with Professor Snape, although much to his displeasure that Dumbledore didn't ban him from the school like he had wanted. As Harry was noticing the absence of prank pulling from Jamie, he had also noticed something from him that had piqued his interest. Every time Hermione or himself entered a room all conversation stopped especially when Sirius was with the twins. Harry was beginning to wonder what Sirius was up to.  
~~~  
Harry looked up from his book to watch the twins playing exploding snap with Ron. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Hermione was watching him. 'Why does she keep staring at me? Does she like me more than a friend?' Harry thought as he turned to look at her as she leaned back in her chair for a better look and for no reason whatsoever stuck out his tongue. She lost all poise and gracefulness as the chair hit the floor taking her with it. Hermione quickly jumped up and brushed an imaginary spot off her skirt. 'I did not just do that! I did not just do that!' Hermione mentally berated herself.   
"Hermione are you alright? What happened? Did someone pull your chair out or did you get caught by surprise?" Sirius snickered as he spoke this for he had seen the whole scene transpire right before his eyes. Hermione blushed profusely and muttered something Sirius couldn't quite hear.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Sirius relayed to her as he was trying not to laugh.  
"I'm fine Sirius, thanks. I lost my balance that's all. At least you care enough to ask." Hermione shot out while glancing at Harry and Ron as they were stifling their laughter from her.  
"It looked to me as if you were checking out my god-son." Sirius threw at her trying to catch her off guard.  
"Yeah, what is with you lately? You're always staring off into space when you're studying at the library with me? Almost as if you're day dreaming." Ginny added as she winked at Sirius.  
"I....I...I....don't know what you're talking about." Hermione stammered as she was trying to gain control of her wits and avoiding Harry's gaze. She quickly grabbed her belongings and ran up to her room with Jasmine following closely behind her.  
~~~  
Harry watched Hermione run up the stairs with amusement; this had just justified his suspicions that she liked him. Sirius nearly jumped up with glee as he seen the reaction from Hermione. His plan was working better than he expected. 'I give her just a few days and she'll crack. Now, how to start on Harry?' Sirius thought as he was pondering on the second part of his plan and trying to figure out how he was going to implicate it. He was going to have to enlist the help of a certain boy from Ravenclaw to make this a bit convincing to Harry. 'This might just work. I just hope Hermione doesn't find out about it before Harry confesses that he likes her or it could become ugly.' Sirius thought as he quickly exited the common room to find him.  
~~~  
Much to Harry's displeasure, Ron kept talking about Hermione and what had just happened, almost as if he was trying to get Harry to admit that he had feelings for her. Ron noticed that Harry was squirming and knew it would only be a matter of days before he got it out of him. Jamie noticing this walked over to Harry and asked if they could go flying. Harry jumped up gratefully for the distraction and quickly ran to retrieve his broom. Just as they were going out of the portrait entrance, Jamie turned around and winked at Ron and Ginny. If anyone could get it out of him unsuspectingly, he could.  
~~~  
Harry and Jamie approached the quidditch pitch and slowly mounted the broom. Harry pushed off and they were quickly off in the air soaring like an eagle circling their nest. Harry let Jamie take control like he always did now. Jamie exclaimed in glee as the rush of adrenaline went through his veins with such a force that it would have burst a thermometer from the intensity. He loved to fly and it showed. As Jamie went around the castle he noticed Peeves with Filch and knew that he had to repay the professors for punishing him when it wasn't even his fault entirely. He would get McGonagall first and then Snape. As he thought of this he started laughing and almost lost control of the broom. He needed to pay attention to what he was doing.  
~~~  
After about two hours of intense flying, Harry and Jamie were extremely hungry. They quickly ran back to the common room to put up Harry's broom and then headed off the Great Hall for dinner. When they entered through the doors there was great confusion going about. Someone had let out Cornish Pixies and they were creating havoc among the students and throwing food all over the place. Jamie slipped away from Harry and started to implicate his plan. He would have to thank Jasmine later for the distraction. He snuck over to the teacher's table and cast his spell with Harry's wand. 'This will teach her.' Jamie thought as he melded back into the crowd and next to Harry's side, putting back his wand before it was discovered that it was missing. He smiled with glee as he noticed that no one had seen him.  
~~~  
As it quieted down (the teachers had dealt with the pixies) Jamie had sat down next to Harry and patiently waited till his justice was served. He started to eat his dinner with such intensity that Hermione wondered if he had been hanging around Ron too much. Harry just dismissed it. Jasmine looked over at Harry and reminded him that they needed to go to Hosmeade to get them some new clothes for her and Jamie were growing out of theirs quite quickly. Harry nodded and pushed away from the table. Jamie and Jasmine accompanied Harry to the teacher's table as he asked Professor McGonagall if he could take them there tomorrow (it was a Saturday). Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry and nodded in approval but was very concerned as Harry fainted.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. I really didn't want to leave it here but seeing that it's one o'clock in the morning, I really need to get some rest. I'll have the next chapter up shortly, probably by tonight. 


	15. GoodNight Kiss

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 15 - Good-Night Kiss  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Professor McGonagall let out a gasp as Harry crumbled to the floor. It had appeared that something had upset or surprised him him enough to make him faint. She was concerned that You-Know-Who had something to do with it(boy was she wrong!). She quickly turned to Dumbledore and hysterically stammered, "Albus, do something." Professor Dumbledore chucked quietly at the sight before him and smiled with his 'all knowing' smile. "Minerva, he is fine. Just got a bit surprised I would guess and by the way, you might want to check yourself in the mirror. As you're doing that, remember to smile, you might be a little amused." Dumbledore informed her while trying not to burst out with laughter.  
"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley take Harry to the hospital wing. He'll be fine, just passed out from the surprise of the prank that Mister Marshall just did on your professor. Now Mister Marshall, come with me please, we need to have a talk." Dumbledore spoke quietly to them. Dumbledore swiftly left with Jamie in tow hanging his head down in shame as they headed to his office.  
~~~  
As they entered Dumbledore's office he sat down with an amused look and smiled at the boy. "It's good to know that you have your sense of humor and I understand that Harry needs to laugh now more than ever, but I must ask you not to direct your humor at any of the teachers. I must stress this. If you do another one on a professor, I will have to punish you. Do you understand me Mister Marshall?" Dumbledore asked the figiting child.  
"Yes sir." Jamie quietly answered trying to avoid the older man's gaze.  
"Then I trust you won't be causing any more trouble today? You may leave now." Dumbledore dimissed him.  
Just as Jamie was about to shut the door to the office, he saw Dumbledore wink and added, "It's good to have you back here at Hogwarts."  
~~~  
Professor McGonagall quickly went to the nearest bathroom as Albus had sugessted and smiled. She screamed! As she gazed upon her reflection, she had seen just what he was talking about. There before her was the most horrific sight that she could stand...she looked like a tramp, well sort of. When she smiled it looked as if she was missing teeth, but in all actuality, they were blotted out with ink. Sort of how you would imagine an American hillbilly or redneck. She had prided herself on how prim and proper she was and now it looked as if she was the lowest sort in her opinion. (A.N. I have nothing against any of these hillbillies or rednecks....I'm surrounded by them...LOL...or so it seems.) She quickly transfigured a towel into a tooth brush and desperately tried to get the black off of her teeth. To her utter disappointment it would not come off. She quickly went back to the Great Hall and looked for Professor Flitwick's help. If anyone could charm it off of her teeth, he could.   
~~~  
Harry woke in the hospital bed not knowing exactly where he was at first. He quickly shot up out of bed and alarmed his friends. As he gathered in his surroundings, he noticed that Jamie wasn't there. "Where's Jamie?" He quickly asked his friends as Jasmine climbed into his lap and hugged him tightly. "You scared me." Jasmine whispered into Harry's ear. He wrapped his arms around her and began to gently tickle her as Jamie pranced into the hospital wing with a look of bewilderment. He seen how close Hermione was standing next to Harry and got a crazy idea in his head. Jasmine seen the look in his face and scrambled to get out of Harry's grasp, for she knew what he was about to do. He quickly sprinted towards them and yelled, "Harry!" Jamie threw his arms out as if he was going to jump into Harry's arms, but instead tackled Hermione. She collapsed on top of Harry with Jamie on top of her. He sat on top of her back triumphantly, for he had succeded in what he had tried to do. Harry had wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly.   
~~~  
Madame Pomprey released Harry and they trudged back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was quite exhausted and muttered that he was going to bed. He gave Jasmine a hug and kiss goodnight and started up the stairs when Jasmine yelled to him, "Aren't you going to give `Mione a kiss goodnight too?" Both Harry and Hermione blushed profusely. Harry was about to nod no until he saw Jasmine pouting. "You said that you give me a kiss goodnight because you care about me. Don't you like `Mione too?" Jasmine pleaded with Harry as she pulled him towards where Hermione was standing. Harry smiled sweetly at the child and wondered how he could say no to her like that and sauntered over to Hermione, gently kissed her on the cheek and muttered good night. Then he quickly sprinted up the stairs and to his dorm room.   
~~~  
As he closed the door, he leaned against the wall with a huge grin on his face. "I can't believe that I kissed her. Maybe I can have Jasmine say that every night so that it's not that obvious." Harry spoke out loud to no one in particular as he brought his fingers up and touched his lips. He walked over to his trunk and grabbed his night clothes. He hastily changed and climbed into bed. He quickly fell asleep dreaming of Hermione.  
~~~  
As Harry hurried up the stairs, Hermione brought her hand up to her cheek and stared in disbelief at the stairwell. 'Did he actually do that? I can't believe it! Maybe I can have Jasmine ask him to do that every night.' Hermione thought to herself but was quickly brought to reality when Sirius slapped a hand down on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "So, how's my favorite girl doing? Tell me Hermione, how's your schoolwork coming?" Hermione wasn't falling for it, she knew what he was going to get to so she had to stop him right now before he started talking about Harry and the kiss. "I'm fine Sirius, thank you for asking. As for schoolwork, please excuse me, I have a lot to do." Hermione quickly told Sirius as she climbed the staircase as Jasmine raced up ahead of her. Hermione entered her dorm room and closed the door. Jasmine had already climbed into bed and had closed her eyes. Hermione smiled at her and decided that she would ask her tomorrow. She quickly changed and climbed into bed thinking that about how Harry would react every night with a kiss good night. Just as she was drifting off the sleep, Jamie slipped into the room and smiled at the two sleeping girls.  
  
~~~ 


	16. Slingshot

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 16 ~Slingshot  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione woke up shivering; she was cold and didn't know why. She quickly found out why though, for she saw her blanket lying in a heap next to Jasmine's bed. Wondering how it got there, she quietly got up and was about to retrieve her blanket when she noticed a figure asleep in it. Jamie had snuck in and stole her blanket, much to her dismay, when a though struck her. 'Harry must have done something to send him in here.' Wondering what had happened between the two of them, she resorted to drastic measures. She quickly strode out the door to Harry's dorm to find out what was the matter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione flung open the door to the boys' dorm and strode over to Harry's bed shouting, "Harry! What did you do to him? Tell me what happened or I'll hex you into next week." At the sound of Hermione's voice, Harry had sat up rather quickly and not knowing exactly where he was (that'll happen when you're woken abruptly from a sound sleep) had fallen off the bed hitting his head on the bedside table.  
"Huh? What…what are you yelling about?" Harry asked a bit confused.  
As he was trying to get up, Hermione grabbed the lapels of his pajamas and whispered frantically, "What did you do to Jamie?"  
Harry looked around the room, searching with his eyes. He quickly went into a panic when he realized the boy was gone.  
"Hermione you have to help me find him!" He pleaded desperately.  
"Harry, what are you rambling about? You chased him into MY room!" Hermione yelled furiously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry sighed in relief, when the words actually hit him what she just said. "I didn't chase him to YOUR room! Why would I do something like that? Shhh, keep it down will you or you'll wake the rest of the house." Harry whispered frenziedly. Hermione looked around the boy's dorm and noticed that they were still asleep but were starting to stir from the interruption. She turned back to Harry and was about to start back in on him when Jamie came strutting in excitedly. "Harry, look at what I got! Can I keep it? Isn't this what the muggles call a slingshot?" Jamie exclaimed as he held up his prize.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry's eyes went as big as saucers when he saw what was in Jamie's hands. He couldn't believe that he had THAT! Harry tried to get it from Jamie before Hermione saw it but it was too late. "HARRY! THAT'S MY BLOODY BRA! WHAT IS HE DOING WITH IT? YOU PUT HIM UP TO IT DIDN'T YOU? GIVE THAT BACK, YOU GIT!" Hermione spat out venomously as she desperately grabbed for her 'slingshot' as Neville opened his eyes.   
"What's all the commotion about? What are you doing in here Hermione?" Neville asked a bit confused as to what was going on. Hermione quickly stowed her 'prize' away in her robes and stomped over to Harry. "I can't believe you would do something like this Harry. I thought you were my best friend!" Hermione whispered to Harry while looking furious enough to kill, well not quite kill but hurt nonetheless.   
"Hermione, I didn't do anything! Honest!" Harry pleaded desperately but to no avail, she just wouldn't listen to him. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm tired and I'm going bed. Keep that MONSTER here with you!" Hermione quickly spun on her heels and left out of the boy's dorm.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"What was that all about Harry?" Neville inquired as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It's nothing Neville, we just had a misunderstanding. Go back to bed." Harry informed the boy as he turned to look at Jamie. "As for you, you're grounded." Harry told the boy as he started to climb back into bed. "Harry?" Jamie whispered.  
"Yes Jamie, what is it?" Harry mumbled to him.  
"Um, I guess it's a good thing I didn't show her these huh?" Jamie asked innocently as he pulled out a pair of Hermione's knickers and twirled them around his finger. As Harry realized what it was he quickly grabbed them from him and tried to hide them from prying eyes.  
"Jamie!"   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry and Jamie turned their heads toward the door at who had yelled. There in the doorway was Jasmine and she didn't look very happy at either one of them. She stormed over to the boys and snatched the knickers from Harry's grasp and started toward the door glaring at Jamie the whole time.  
"I…it wasn't me…Harry made me do it. Honest!" Jamie stuttered trying to desperately save himself from her wrath.  
"I did no such thing!" Harry spat out quickly defending himself.  
Jasmine glared at both of them as she stormed out of the dorm and back to Hermione.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. I am very sorry about it taking so long to update. I didn't mean for it to be this long. I haven't been feeling so good lately and I had company over, not to mention other things as well….I almost had writer's block because it had been so long since I had been on this story….but there is really no excuse except pure laziness! LOL I promise that it won't happen again.   
If there are any pranks or funny type moments that I could use in the story, just e-mail me them and I'll try to use them(put FF or Twin Shadows in the subject…I don't open all of my mail unless I know the person…bloody junk mail…LOL. If I use yours, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. 


	17. Practice What You Preach

Twin Shadows  
Chapter 17 ~ Practice What You Preach  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
Harry had gotten back to bed rather quickly but his sleep was troubled. He kept having dreams in which Hermione was yelling at him or was constantly mad at him. He couldn't find a way to calm her down or get her to listen to reason in any of these dreams. Harry woke up with a start and looked around at where he was at. 'At least these are milder than most I've had' Harry thought. He was beginning to wonder what had caused all of this when he heard Jamie sigh as he was getting up. Harry shook his head as he headed into the bathroom and wondered what had possesed Jamie to do what he did last night. As he got out of the shower, he decided to confront him about it.   
"Jamie, wake up. It's time to get up." Harry probbed him in an attempt to wake him.  
  
"No, just five more minutes sweetie. Please." Jamie pleaded as he tried to push Harry's hands away.  
  
"Jamie, what are you talking about? You never call me sweetie." Harry inquired as he heard gentle snickering around him.  
  
"Huh? Wha...oh, sorry Harry. I was having a good dream." Jamie relied sheepishly as he wrung his fingers.  
  
"That's okay. Jamie, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked and then continued when Jamie nodded his head. "Why did you do that to Hermione last night?"  
  
"I thought you liked her Harry. I was just trying to help you. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Jamie replied with his head held down in shame. He knew he had done wrong but he was only trying to help. Harry's heart went out to the boy as he pulled him into his lap and gave him a gentle hug. "It's okay Jamie, just next time warn me before you do a stunt like that. Hermione's going to be pretty mad at both of us for a few days for that one. It was kind of funny, now that I look back on it though. Just don't do any more pranks on her right now, okay?" Harry informed him as he gently toussled his hair.  
  
"So you do like her!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up and down on the bed. Harry tried desperately to stop him but couldn't quite get a grip on him. "Harry likes Hermione! Harry like Hermione! Harry likes Her..!" Jamie exclaimed but stopped short when Harry got a hand on his mouth at the last part of it. He grinned mischieviously at Harry as he tried to squirm his way out of his grip.  
  
"Shh! Jamie stop that! You'll wake up everyone." Harry tried desperately to calm the boy down before he woke the whole tower. Just as he realized that Jamie had finally calmed down and might just behave, he pulled his hand off the boy's mouth.  
  
"Just admit it Harry. You like her don't you? More than a friend too, don't you? Come on Harry, you can tell me. I won't tell anybody." Jamie asked quietly while Harry squirmed in his seat. He quickly thought 'what harm would come' if he actually told Jamie the truth. "Yes, I like her more than a friend." Harry told him, but regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Jamie had a huge grin on his face and to Harry, that meant nothing but trouble.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jasmine snuck back into the room, she noticed that Hermione had already climbed back into bed. Wondering what was going to happen tomorrow, she shook her head in disbelief at what had transpired. She quickly strode over to hers and did the same, tucking her 'prize' that she took from the boys into her bedside table and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Hermione awoke quickly to the sounds of two boys arguing. She quickly got dressed and hurried down to the commonroom to see what was the matter. As she came down the stairs, Hermione saw Collin and Dennis Creevy already into a heated arguement. "I can't believe you did that Dennis! Dad spent a whole lot of money on this and YOU BROKE IT!" Collin spat at his brother, rising his voice to a scream at the latter part.  
"I didn't mean it. It was an accident Collin, besides you shouldn't leave it lying a round in the commonroom for anyone to trip over." Dennis exclaimed as he pointed where it had been. "I can't believe you would be so careless to just leave IT lying around. I thought it meant more to you than that!" At that last statement from Dennis, Collin got extremely angry at his brother and drew his wand.   
  
"Petrificus Totalus" Luckily for him that Hermione was faster. Hermione put her wand away and crossed over to the two brothers that she had just put the 'full body bind' on and glanced down at them. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves for fighting over something that is so childish. You should know better and besides that, I'm sure that Madame Hooch can repair your broom. I'll leave you two to think about it until I return." With that said, Hermione turned on her heels and went back up to her dorm before anyone else woke up.  
  
As Hermione entered the dorm, she noticed Jasmine trying to put something in her dresser. "Jasmine, what are you doing? Most important, what are you doing with my knickers?" Hermione asked. Jasmine quickly shut the dresser drawer and looked down guiltily.   
"I was just returning them." Jasmine muttered.  
  
"What do you mean you are returning them? Why did you take them? Did you give them to Jamie?" Hermione questioned as her temper was starting to get the best of her.  
  
"I didn't take them and I didn't give them to Jamie. I took them from him last night after you left Harry's room." Jasmine flinched from the memory.  
  
"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on Harry! I'll kill him for sending Jamie in here. I can't believe he would do something like that. Urgh! Honestly!" Hermione spat out getting more worked up every minute she thought about it. She quickly strode over to her desk and picked up a brush. She absentmindedly brushed Jasmine's hair as she thought about what happened last night. She knew that Harry didn't have anything to do with it but leave it to stubborn pride to not admit that you are wrong. She shook her head as she finished putting Jasmine's hair up in a pony tail held with a bow made in Gryffindor colors. She knew that she was going to have to appologize to Harry sometime today, 'Well, maybe tonight. Make him suffer a little bit.' Hermione thought as she smirked at herself in the mirror while she headed down to The Great Hall for breakfast.  
Hermione and Jasmine walked into The Great Hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table to sit down. Just as they sat down, Hermione felt two hands grab her shoulders and squeeze gently at the base of her neck.  
"Good morning, Collin." Ron sputtered out in greeting in between piling food onto his plate.  
  
"Good morning Ron, Harry." He nodded to each of them as he said their name. "Hermione, thanks for the little talk earlier. It really made both of us think. Sorry for acting so childish. Thanks again." Collin whispered to Hermione as he squeezed her shoulders again and went to sit by a very jealous looking Ginny.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron inquired as he shoveled a spoonfull of fried potatoes and onions into his mouth.  
  
"Nothing much. Just a disagreement with his brother, that's all." Hermione informed him as Ron suddenly dismissed it. Harry on the other hand was squirming in his seat.  
  
"Well let's hope for the best, but expect the worst." Harry whispered to Jamie, but a little too loud, for Hermione just glared at the two of them. "So much for the best" Harry muttered as Hermione secretly smiled.  
  
The rest of the day had been awful for Harry. Hermione had ignored him all during breakfast and all of their classes. He was getting desperate to talk to her. She wouldn't even answer any questions he asked her in the commonroom while they were doing their homework. Harry was getting very desperate. He quickly strode up to his dorm and was going to pull out his invisibility cloak to go for a walk alone. As he headed back down to the commonroom he heard Dennis in the hallway.  
  
"Collin, why isn't Hermione talking to Harry? It's so childish." Dennis started telling Collin. Harry never heard the rest of the conversation for he had come upon Hermione and Ron argueing in the middle of the commonroom.  
  
"What did he do to make you so upset?" Ron asked desperately.  
  
"It's none of your business, Ron." Hermione threw at him.  
  
"What do you mean it's none of my business? You two are my best friends! You are MY business!" Ron yelled furriously.  
  
"Ron, I can't tell you. It's...it's kind of personal." Hermione informed him quietly.  
  
"Hermione, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Ron pleaded.  
  
"Fine, shh come here. I caught Jamie trying to give Harry my bra and my knickers. I swear Harry put him up to it." Hermione told Ron and quickly regretted the last statement as she glanced up and saw the invisibility cloak fall off a horror stricken Harry.  
  
"I did not have anything to do with it! How many times do I have to tell you! Apparently it's not enough for you because you still won't talk to me!" Harry sputtered out while his heart was breaking in two.  
  
"Harry! I can't believe you.....!" Hermione started.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus"   
The entire Gryffindor commonroom was in shock that anyone would dare do that to Harry let alone Hermione. He would pay dearly when they were both released. Collin walked over to the two fallen, but silent figures and shook his head at both of them. "So childish! The two of you are as bad as Dennis and me argueing over stupid things like you said Hermione. You know...there's an old muggle saying for this...'You should practice what you preach'. Afterall, you did tell Dennis and me that and I quote '"You two should be ashamed of yourselves for fighting over something that is so childish. You should know better. I'll leave you two to think about it until I return."' Collin finished and walked up to his dorm. 


	18. Making Up

Twin Shadows  
  
Chapter 18 ~ Making Up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Collin quickly fled up the stairs and wondered just how he was going to release Harry and Hermione from the spell. If Harry doesn't get mad at him, Hermione sure will. 'I better keep a low profile with the two of them.' Collin thought as he entered his dorm. He scribbled down a note and ran it over to Ron hoping that he didn't already release the two. Luckily for him, Ron hadn't gone near them for the same reason as Collin, he feared their retribution.   
  
Ron glanced down at the note that Collin had written and told him that he would give it to them to read once they calmed down. As Collin disappeared, Ron warned everyone in the common room not to disturb the two of them and quickly went searching for Ginny. He ran up to the girls' dorm and knocked on her room. Ginny came over and answered it as Ron explained what had happened down in the common room and the events leading up to it. She put her hands on her hips standing akimbo in the doorway and just glared at her brother. "So you want me to release them and face their wrath? Are you crazy? Ron, you should know me better than that. I might be crazy at times, but I'm not suicidal!" Ginny retorted to her brother.  
  
"Gin, it's not like that. They won't get mad at you. You didn't have anything to do with it and you weren't in the common room when it happened. They won't over react with you. Hermione's one of your best friends and she'll listen to you. She won't even talk to Harry and it's all over the incident that happened last night." Ron pleaded desperately with her.  
  
"You say Collin did this? I can't believe he would have the guts, especially with Harry and Hermione. They are not going to be happy with him. I had better go to him after this." Ginny replied.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea at the time, besides I think he went into hiding. He gave this note to me to give to them after they were released. So, Gin come on, will you do it?" Ron pleaded with her again.  
  
"Fine! If you're too chicken! Give me the letter too! You owe me for this Ron." Ginny retorted to her brother as she stomped down to the common room.   
  
Ginny walked over to Harry and Hermione and looked down into their faces. She wondered why someone hadn't thought of this before now. They had been fighting all day, at least, Harry had been pleading for her to talk to him. She drew her wand and bent down to the two fallen figures and gently warned them, "I'm here to help you. Don't you dare try to curse me after I've released you or you'll both regret it. I'm sure Collin had his reasons but that doesn't mean you can go after him as soon as you're released either. Now before I release both of you, you are going to hear me out. You can agree by rolling your eyes or something like that." Ginny informed them as they both rolled their eyes knowing that if they didn't that they would never get out of this mess so quickly.  
  
"Okay, now that we've agreed. Hermione, Harry is one of your best friends. Why won't you talk to him? It's so childish. And you call yourself a prefect? You're both supposed to be setting an example for all of us, but you're acting the ages of the twins. They've been acting more grown up than the two of you had today. Given that Jamie can give my brothers a lesson in some pranks, but they've at least patched up their differences from last night." Ginny exclaimed as she pointed to where the twins had fallen asleep in one of the chairs sitting together reading a book.  
  
"Harry, I know that lately things have been a bit humorous and all, but I don't think that laughing over what had happened while telling Ron this morning, didn't help matters much. We do kind of like to keep some things to ourselves and not let the whole world know. I'm ashamed of you both." Ginny finished while saying 'Infinite Incantem' to release them. Harry and Hermione both sat up and were about to say something when Ginny interrupted them. "Collin wanted you to read this after you were released. Don't be too hard on him, after all he was only trying to help both of you. You know that he would never hurt either one of you intentionally." Ginny finished while handing the letter to Hermione. Ginny quickly turned on her heels and disappeared up the stairs heading to find Collin.  
  
Hermione pulled the letter towards her and started reading it. By the time she was finished reading it, she was almost in tears. Harry quickly grabbed the letter from her and started reading it. He also had a glimmer of tears in his eyes when he was finished reading it. He dropped the letter and pulled Hermione into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry Hermione. You have to believe me that I didn't have anything to do with it. I swear that I didn't. Please, just talk to me. I'll do anything." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I didn't really believe that you did, I was just angry that's all. Please forgive me Harry. I've been a royal git lately. I'm sorry too." Hermione whispered so only Harry could hear her and then gently kissed his temple as he squeezed her in compliance. They both got up and went over to the twins as Harry gathered them into his arms. Hermione walked up the stairs as Harry followed. As they were heading up to tuck the twins into bed, Ron picked up the letter and started reading it. 


	19. Losing Nerve

Twin Shadows  
  
Chapter 19 ~ Losing Nerve  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
  
Ron's face dropped as he read the letter. He had no idea that it would affect him this way. They really didn't know that much about Collin or his family. He couldn't imagine going through what Collin had as the tears started down his cheeks. Ron wiped the tears away not even knowing that they had escaped. Parvati came over to him and gave him a reassuring smile as she looked over his shoulder to see what had gotten him so upset. She gently squeezed his shoulder as they sat down on the couch in front of the fire. With out a second thought, she gave him a hug just as Sirius walked through the portrait.  
  
Sirius looked around the common room and winked at Ron, then continued looking about. "They're putting the twins to bed." Neville informed Sirius as he turned to listen yet again to Seamus trying to explain how to change water into rum (he had finally perfected it without blowing everything up). "Neville, it's all in the wrist work. NO, don't do it like that. That's too much. Come on Neville, you can get this. Think about it, if you can excel in Herbology, you can do this. Rum is made from plants. Try again." Seamus badgered Neville. Neville thought about it and then finally did just as he was told and before his eyes it turned to rum. "See! I told you that you could do it! By the way, I was just kidding about it being made from plants. I knew that if I told you that, it might help you better. Great job! Now if only we can find a way to do that with Potions." Seamus beamed as he clapped Neville on the back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry followed Hermione up the stairs to her dorm after quickly putting Jamie down to bed. As he gazed at the back of her head, he couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to run his hands through her hair. He quickly shook it off as they approached her dorm and she opened the door for him. Harry strode over to Jasmine's bed and gently laid her down upon it. He pulled the covers up to her chin and grazed a light kiss upon her forehead. Hermione smiled as he did this and Harry turned around and returned the smile back to her.  
  
"Hermione, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Harry whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping child.   
  
"Harry, you can tell me anything. What is it?" Hermione whispered as she sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Well….it's kind of….I don't know….oh, forget it!" Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. 'How do I tell her? I don't want her to overreact or lose her friendship over this. How can I tell her?' Harry thought reverently.  
  
"Harry! Don't you chicken out on me now or I won't talk to you for a week. How would you like that?" Hermione scolded him secretly hoping that he was trying to tell her that he liked her.  
  
"Hermione….do you….I mean….will you….um….can you help me with the twins birthday party?" Harry quickly spurted out and berated himself for not telling her how he felt as he sat beside her. Hermione's face fell, as she herself was hoping for something different than that. She quickly recovered and realized what he had just said.  
  
"When's their birthday? I didn't know that it was so soon. Of course I'll help you Harry. What do you have in mind?" Hermione replied as she scooted closer to Harry.  
  
"It's on Halloween. I don't know what to get them or what kind of party to throw them. Wait a minute, I bet Fred and George could help us too. Maybe if they got Jamie good, he would calm down a little. At least, I hope he would." Harry exclaimed as he started to get excited about the party.  
  
"Oh, I have a great idea Harry. Since it's on Halloween, why not have that as the type of party. Sort of as a muggle Halloween party. You know, where they dress up as a monster or something out of the ordinary. Fred and George would love to meet him. I agree with you on that too, he needs to calm down a bit. After all, we didn't talk all day because of a prank he pulled. I'm sorry again Harry, I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand. I never meant to hurt you, just make you suffer a little." Hermione emphasized as she gently touched his arm and leaned toward him laying her head on his shoulder.   
  
Just then, the door flew open and Lavender walked in the door. Harry jumped up from the bed and Hermione fell flat on her face in her pillow from the lack of Harry's body to hold her up. Harry turned to Hermione and mumbled an apology and something about having to go before someone got the wrong idea. Hermione frowned at Lavender for the intrusion as the two girls got ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius strode over to Dean trying to convince a second year that football (soccer) was better than quidditch.   
  
"What do you mean it's better than quidditch? Are you crazy? Quidditch is the best sport ever and in my opinion the ONLY sport that should be allowed." Sirius retorted rather explicitly.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. Football is MUCH better. I think you've had one too many blows from the bludgers or do you forget how many times you've had to go to the hospital ward." Dean retorted while emphasizing 'MUCH' a bit too emphatically. Just as Sirius was about to argue back, he spotted the letter that Ron had placed on the table in front of him. He picked it up and started reading it. All you could hear from him was mutterings of 'bloody hell'.  
  
A.N. I thank you all so very much for taking the time to read this story and I hope you are still enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Harry and Hermione will finally be getting together soon….the twins will finally meet Fred and George and oh what fun that chapter will be to write. As for the letter….don't you want to read it? I had to have someone else write it. I just have to add a few things and then I will post it….most likely by Monday. That's what had taken me so long….had to make sure that I had the right mood in it before I posted this chapter and the one before. Please forgive me. ? 


	20. The Letter

Twin Shadows  
  
Chapter 20 ~ The Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is written solely for the amusement of myself, my niece and all of my readers. Enjoy!  
  
A.N. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I was having a bit of writer's block but now it's gone. Yeah! Celebrate! I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. I tried to make the letter a little bit humorous with the comments made by a certain someone...no, you have to read it to find out! I hope that this longer chapter made up for the little wait that you had to endure. As you have requested....here's the letter, but it's at the last of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The next week had almost flown by for Harry as he and Hermione were putting together plans for the twin's party. Dumbledore had given them his permission for the party to be in their common room and for Fred and George to come also. Jamie and Jasmine were ecstatic about the party but for two different reasons. Jamie couldn't wait for all the sweets that they would get (after all, it's on Halloween). Jasmine had seen the presents that Hermione had gotten for her and Jamie. She couldn't wait till she got hers and she just knew that Jamie would love his.   
  
As the days were approaching towards Halloween, the twins were not the only ones anticipating for the day to arrive. Most of the entire student body had heard of the private party that was going to be in the Gryffindor common room and it was by invitation only for anyone in any of the other houses. Harry had wanted to invite the entire school for it, but Hermione had reasoned with him that their common room wasn't as big as The Great Hall. Harry had reluctantly agreed and tried to get Dumbledore to let them use The Great Hall for the party. Dumbledore had told Harry that he couldn't because of the Great Feast and he had arranged for a small party there also for all the ones that couldn't come to his. Harry beamed at that, knowing that no one would be left out; he could have cared less about the Slytherins though.   
  
Hermione had sent a letter to Fred and George and they were more than happy to return to Hogwarts and for a party none the less. They had ecstatically informed Hermione that they would have a 'BIG' surprise for Jamie when they arrived and Hermione couldn't be happier. It seemed that the closer it got to the day of the party, the more daring Jamie had gotten. Just the other day, he had somehow pulled a prank on Professor Snape without getting into trouble or Gryffindor losing house points. He had somehow snuck into Snape's private quarters and had changed all of his robes to a blood red color with an emblem of a green snake on them. How he did that baffled even Hermione. Harry had been unable to punish him, saying that Snape had deserved it and that they looked better than the plain black ones that he always wore. Hermione on the other hand, had literally grounded him by taking away any chance of him going flying with Harry. He had been miserable ever since.  
  
Jasmine had been the perfect little angel, or so they thought, all week. Just now she was sitting on the couch reading a book while Ron and Jamie were playing chess. Hermione was seated in the corner finishing up an essay that was due next week. She glanced up just as Harry walked through the portrait and started to head up the stairs to hide a certain present he had in his possession. She nodded to him as he smiled at her, letting him know that neither one was aware that he had entered the room. He quickly ran up to his dorm and hid his prize.  
  
As Harry stepped off the bottom stair of the staircase, he noticed Jasmine reading on the couch. With her sitting there like that, it reminded Harry of a 'little Hermione'. He laughed at that thought as he walked over to her and sat down on the sofa beside her.   
  
  
  
"What are you reading? Isn't this a bit too old for you honey? Hermione, have you seen what she's reading…?" Harry inquired as he was baffled by the book, when the title of it hit him; 'Advanced Charms for the Advanced Wizard, Not to Be Taken Lightly'. This was the same book that he had found at the Marshall's house. It was from this book that he had used some of the advanced spells so that no one could find them. Harry thought that the book had perished in the 'so-called fire' that Voldemort had done to Privet Drive.  
  
Hermione walked over to the couch where Harry and Jasmine were sitting and glanced down at the book she had in her possession. "What are you doing with that?" Hermione said playfully at the child. "Harry, it's alright. She just wanted to look through it. She noticed some of the pictures in it last night and wanted to see them while I finished my charms essay." Hermione informed him as she absentmindedly leaned closer towards him. Harry glanced over at Hermione as she leaned in and smiled to himself.  
  
Just then Ginny came running in through the portrait looking a bit flushed. She turned and noticed Hermione and started toward her when she stopped in her tracks. She had seen her brother behind her and she didn't want him to overhear what she was going to say to Hermione. She quickly turned on her heels and ran up the stairs to her dorm promising herself that she would talk to Hermione later when Ron wasn't around.  
  
~~~  
  
As the next few days went by the excitement about the party was almost at it's peak. Halloween had finally gotten here and the twins were estatic. Harry had been having a difficult time trying to keep them sitting still. As for them being quiet, that was nearly impossible. It was a good thing that it fell on a Saturday this year or he would have really been in trouble with some of the teachers. Harry looked over at Jamie eating his breakfast and smiled at the boy as he remembered how he had been woken earlier. Jamie, barely standing the excitement, had jumped up and down on Ron's bed singing 'Happy Birthday to me' at the top of his lungs. Ron, thinking that something was attacking him, leaped out of his bed trying desperately to jinx him, only to find that the wand was in Jamie's hand emitting out small bursts of fireworks. Harry had laughed at the two of them muttering that the look on both of their faces was priceless at that moment. Ron just scowled at him as he retrieved his wand from the boy.  
  
To Harry's amusement, Jamie was still annoying Ron to some degree. He kept taking food off his plate and putting it on someone else's. To Jamie it didn't matter who's plate it was, just as long as he was annoying Ron. Hermione glanced up and noticed the two of them getting ready to argue again for the hundreth time today and just shook her head and thought, 'As long as he's not bothering me today, it's fine by me. I'll let him have a little fun, especially with Ron.'   
  
She giggled as she thought about some of the things that Jamie had done to him already this morning and was quite surprised that he hadn't blown up about them. Not only did Jamie awaken him quite comically, but he had put spiders in Ron's shoes, changed out all his ink to invisible ink and had somehow made all of his quills scream when Ron picked them up. Half of the Gryffindor house nearly had a heart attack when the first one let out a piercing scream, the other half of them came stampeding down the stairs to find out what was wrong. Ron had looked at his quill in shock as Jamie was laughing with tears in his eyes. It was then that Ron noticed that it was Jamie's handiwork and vowed to help his brothers get him back.  
  
The Weasley twins would be arriving in about an hour and the party would start right after lunch and knowing Fred and George, it would last throughout the night. Hermione wondered just what they had in store for Jamie and hoped that it would be enough. If it wasn't, she didn't think she could last too much longer with all of these pranks. She hated to punish him because it made Harry happy and she loved to hear him laugh. She would do almost anything to make him laugh, but sometimes she thought that Jamie took them a bit too far, especially on Malfoy.  
  
Harry, Hermione and the twins headed outside to the quidditch pitch when they were finished eating. They were trying to keep the twins out of the tower so that Ron, Ginny, Fred and George could decorate it for the party. Fred had demonstrated to Hermione how he had created an object to look like a balloon, but on command it could explode, only to shower all those in a five meter radius with a thick covering of flour. Hermione had made a mental note to tell Harry and stand as far away from the decorations as possible that evening.   
  
Harry had taken Jamie up on his Firebolt under protest of Hermione. Jamie was still grounded, but Hermione thought better of it since it was his birthday. She sat down on one of the benches with Jasmine and was practicing some charms. Jasmine clapped happily at each one Hermione did and was very interested in some of the harder ones that were shown to her. Just as Jasmine was going to ask Hermione something, Harry flew down and grasped her under the arms hoisting her on the broom as Jamie scurried off of it and sat down next to Hermione. Jasmine screamed with a mixture of fear and delight as Harry soared into the air.  
  
Jamie scooted closer to Hermione as she glanced nervously at him wondering just what he was up to. He then did something that took her totally by surprise. He stood up, wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione was so shocked that she didn't realize until after she had said it, that she had let Jamie off his groundation. She couldn't take it back now, but she knew that she would have to watch him more closely, now more than ever. She didn't realize that he could be that tricky to get out of being in trouble, but she did have to acknowledge his style, it was good.  
  
About a half an hour later, Harry decended with Jasmine. Harry, Hermione and the twins walked over to the lake and sat down under one of the trees. They sat there for about half an hour until the twins began to get restless again. They just couldn't stand still knowing that there was a party going on soon and that they were the guests of honor. Harry then suggested that they could take their shoes off and wade into the water. Hermione had started to protest, saying that it was a bit dangerous, but stopped when she realized that Harry was going to join them. Hermione watched as Harry walked the twins out until their knees were submerged in the water. She smiled at how carefree they acted and laughed when they had ganged up on Harry and doused him with water. Harry had retaliated by dunking them under and then tickling them till they were both screaming for mercy.   
  
By then, Hermione was laughing so hard that she didn't see what was comming. Harry had snuck up behind her and grasped her from behind. "Laugh at me will you? Oh, you will pay for that!" Harry snickered at her as he started walking into the lake.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Hermione screamed desperately at him as she was trying to get to her feet before he did something she was hoping he wouldn't. As soon as she had told him to put her down, she regretted it.   
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione." Harry smirked at her as he dropped her right into the lake at waist deep water.  
  
Hermione was horrified that Harry had actually done it. She couldn't believe that he had literally dunked her in the lake. When she came up she had started to chase after him but then thought twice as she lunged at him. Harry had staggered as she charged him but then grabbed her and dunked her under. As she came up a second time, she had a determined look on her face that Harry knew well...she wouldn't give up until she won. "Think you can take me? Give it your best shot!" Harry smirked at her and taunted her by motioning with his hand to 'come here'. She lunged again as Harry blocked her and sent her down into the water again.   
  
This went on for about ten minutes as Harry kept sending Hermione into the water countless times and she kept comming back for more. Just as Harry thought she was about to give up, she got a look on her face that he recognized quickly. He knew she was thinking of a different approach and he would have to be on his toes for this one. Just then, Hermione moved quickly and grasped her wand from her robes and Harry knew what she was about to do. Just as Hermione yelled 'Locomotor Mortis', Harry dived out of the way and drawing his wand. He turned quickly and yelled 'Accio Wand' followed quickly by 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Hermione gasped as her wand flew quickly out of her hand and to Harry's while she started floating in the air about five meters above the water. Harry quickly released her and ran to shore laughing. He soon stopped when he saw her face when she came up from the water...she was very angry.  
  
The only thing that Harry could think of at that particular moment was to run. Get as far away from Hermione as he can. He had went just a bit too far and he knew it by the fury she was showing. Hermione chased after him as he started running around the lake shouting at him, "I'll get you back when you least expect it Potter! Just wait until you need my help with homework! Better yet, I wouldn't fall asleep tonight if I was you Potter!" At that last threat, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to confront her. Hermione, not expecting him to do that, had crashed into him hard sending the two of them falling to the ground.   
  
Harry looked up at Hermione a bit dazed and noticed that there was a small trace of grass emitting out of the corner of her mouth and all over her left cheek. He reached up to brush it off of her when she looked him dead in the eye. He forgot everything when she brushed some grass out of his hair and touched his bottom lip with her thumb. He never noticed that he must have split it open for she started leaning down into him. Their lips were only mere inches apart when a voice broke the silence.   
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? Potter and the mudblood? Who would have guessed? I thought you could do better Potter, but I see you prefer to go slumming instead." Draco spat out as he watched with interest that he had just gotten the upperhand on them by denying them their solitude.  
  
Hermione briskly jumped to her feet with Harry quickly behind her. Just as Harry had opened his mouth to yell at Malfoy, the Slytherin boy started to levitate before them. Hermione snapped her head where the twins were and gasped in shock. Harry and Hermione has hastily left their wands by the shore when they had started chasing each other and now Jasmine had a hold of Harry's and was clearly going to get back at him. Jamie stood beside her with a grin of approval.  
  
"Potter! Get me down! Wait until Professor Snape hears about this! He'll have you expelled for sure, or at least get rid of THEM!" Malfoy sneered as he desperately tried to get back to the ground. Hermione sprinted towards the twins but as she got closer, she started to approach with caution. She slowly walked up to them as she tried to talk Jasmine into giving her back the wands. Jasmine shook her head vehemently to try and ward off Hermione, but to no avail. Just as Hermione grasped the wand, Jasmine muttered something under her breath and Draco slammed to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
Draco slowly got to his feet and glared at Jasmine and then quickly strode over to where she was with Harry close behind him. Before anyone got a word in edgewise, Ginny's voice was bellowing, "It's time for lunch. Can't you find something else to do other than to pick on little girls Draco?"  
  
"Why? Are you game?" Malfoy snickered at her. He turned away and walked briskly back to the castle, stooping down to pick up something that had apparently fallen. As he opened it, he turned towards Harry and smirked at him, hurrying to The Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Ginny shook her head at the sight before her and burst out laughing at the sight of Harry and Hermione. They were soaked to the bone and covered with grass and a bit of mud. She pulled out her wand and did a quick cleaning spell just as she seen the smirk on Malfoy's face. Wondering what that was all about, she coaxed the twins along with Harry and Hermione to follow her to the castle for lunch.  
  
As they entered into The Great Hall, Ginny noticed Malfoy near the front of the room with most of the Slytherins gathered around him.  
  
"What is he up to now? I hope he's not...." Hermione started to say but was interrupted as Malfoy loudly started to read what was on a piece of parchment that he was holding.  
  
"Attention! Attention everyone! Listen to this bit of news that I just aquired." Malfoy started as he glanced menacingly at the Gryffindor table.  
  
A.N. The words between the "~~~~~~~'s" will be Malfoy's comments throughout the letter.   
  
"Dear Harry and Hermione ~~Isn't that sickening? Potter and the Mudblood a couple? Well, I did just catch them outside snogging~~" Malfoy snickered as the rest of the Slytherins laughed along with him. Hermione desperately searched her robe but in vain, Malfoy had the letter.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I did to you, ~~What did he do Potter? Steal your girlfriend?~~ but you just reminded me of my parents so much that I couldn't help it. ~~You a parent Potter? Ha! That's a joke!~~ You see, my parents got divorced when I was five. ~~What's the matter Creevey? You weren't good enough for your father?~~" Malfoy sneered at the boy. Harry tried to get to Malfoy but was blocked by several seventh year Slytherins.   
  
"Leave him alone Malfoy! He hasn't done anything to you!" Harry spat at him. Draco just smirked and cast the Sonorus charm on his voice so that everyone could hear him throughout the hall.  
  
"My father used to drink too much ~~Probably because he couldn't stand you Creevy!~~and then they would stand and scream at each other for hours. ~~They were probably yelling at why they had you!~~ Sometimes they would end up hitting each other and the police would come and one of them would be taken away for a while. ~~Pity that wasn't you Creevey!~~ Dennis barely remembers any of this, but I do. ~~Hrmph~~ My father doesn't drink anymore ~~Yeah, because he got away from you!~~ and both of them love Dennis and me. ~~Pity that they have to waste it on you.~~  
  
Sometimes I see them look at each other when the other isn't looking and they are so sad. ~~Can't you make up your mind what you're trying to say?~~ But sometimes, even when you love someone, you aren't good for each other. ~~Ain't that the truth.~~ You guys ARE nothing like my parents ~~Well thank goodness for that.~~ I think of you two as Jamie and Jasmine's parents ~~Great Merlin! We ARE in trouble now!~~ and I know how much it hurts to watch people you love fight." Draco eyed Collin suspiciously. "~~Looks like you have competition Mudblood!~~   
  
Please, you two have been through so much and have so many people's respect. ~~Ahem, not everyone's! That's just one persons opinion.~~ Don't demean yourselves. ~~Like we can stop them.~~ And more importantly, ~~What!? There's more?!~~ don't lose Jamie and Jasmine's respect and make them remember you this way. ~~Just how exactly do you want them to remember you Scarhead?~~ It's an image you can not ever erase from a child's mind. ~~Now you're corrupting....~~" Malfoy never finished what he said for he had been blasted from the table by none other than a furious looking Ginny. 


End file.
